SF1 My señor Feudal
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Periodo Meiji: El emperador dicta la orden de disolver el Bakufu y la batalla se desencadena. Natsumi queda atrapada entre las luchas de las espada y necesitara toda la fuerza por permanecer firma en su condición. Completo.
1. Inescrupuloso

Hola hola, ya hasta se me habia olvidado como publicar una historia, pero estaba un tanto baja en inspiracion, con tdo las cosas me habia olvidado hasta de lo que era un FFic.

Bien, aqui traigo mi ultima saga: ¡OH! su nombre es "Feudal" y hasta el momento tengo 2 historias.

Bien, basta de tanto bla-bla y vamos con el fic.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kosuke Fujishima y solo los itulizó proque estoy muy fanatizada con ellos, como para inventar los mios.

-Hay cosas que coinciden con la historia Japonesa, pero no todo, asi que no lean mi fic para ir a dar una prueba de historia, porque muchas cosas son agregadas e inventadas.

Instrucciones  
— ": son pensamientos del que cuenta la historia  
" " entre comillas, pensamientos de los personajes o frases sarcasticas  
**Negrita** persona nueva que entra a escena

* * *

— "_Siempre he querido hacerle un regalo especial a esa persona, por eso me animé a escribirle este cuento; sobre una mujer que luchó valerosamente para proteger a los suyos. _

_Corría__ el año de 1866 y ella, Natsumi Tsugimoto, era la hija del consejero del señor Tokugawa… Yoshinobu Tokugawa"_ _—_

Se abrazaron fuertemente y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Los dos jóvenes se miraron por última y sonrieron, aunque ella no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Veras que nos volveremos a ver— le sonrió él y le acarició la mejilla. —Cuando esta guerra acabe, volveremos a vernos y estaremos juntos…— Le besó la frente –…todo el tiempo que se nos ha negado compartirlo, lo haremos, cuando vuelva.

—Tengo miedo… de no volver a verte. Sabes que eres lo único que me mantiene en esta casa.

—Ya hablé con nuestro padre y le he pedido que te mantenga con bien hasta mi regreso.

— ¿Crees que puedo confiar en él?— preguntó ella mientras él le enjuagaba las lagrimas.

—Solo dale una oportunidad— rogó el castaño. Aunque ella no quiso contestar, finalmente asintió.

—Señor Reiko— le dijo uno de sus soldados –Es la hora…— el joven militar asintió y besó por última vez a la mujer con quien conversaba. Se subió a su caballo, mientras algunos de sus sirvientes lo despedían.

— ¡Vamos!—. el joven se dio vuelta y acarició el rostro de su hermana.

Natsumi observó su espalda mientras él se alejaba montado en su caballo, con su armadura de combate lista para la guerra que se desencadenaba en las afuera de Kioto.

**FEUDAL – ****My señor Feudal**

Capítulo 1

**Inescrupuloso**

—Entonces está decidido, su excelencia— le dijo el viejo de los Tsugimoto; Un hombre de piel bronceada, con cabellos castaño y barba negra.

—Desde ahora no tiene que llamarme su excelencia, puede llamarme Daisuke— dijo él joven –Después de todo ya casi somos familia—

—Por su puesto. Puede contar con eso— los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos y sonrieron.

—.—.—.—

La chica se quedó observando el cofre que un día su amado hermano le había regalado. Lo abrió y observo su interior en donde descansaba un hermoso anillo de plata, con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Suspiró abatida y agarró el anillo en las manos para sentirlo cerca; hace unas semanas no sé hubiera imaginado lo que vendría: Corría el año de 1866, la ciudad de Kioto era fuertemente atacada por militares de parte de la familia imperial Meiji que intentaban terminar con el poder que poseía el señor Tokugawa. La resistencia de ese hombre era de acero, ya muchos de los shogunes se habían rendido, pero él mantenía su posición firme ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Nunca lo sabría. Las fronteras estaban siendo invadidas y la ciudad cercada. No había donde correr, ni esconderse, la única forma de salir de ahí era con la cabeza agacha y la cara inundada con la derrota y humillación, pero no era algo que él fuera a hacer. ¿Y que tenía que ver ella con eso? Nada, esa era la verdad. Sólo estaba ahí por decisión de su padre que había ordenado su traslado desde Edo (en donde ella vivía con su tío) hasta Kyoto donde no era bien recibida. Lo único que guardaba en esa casa que realmente le pertenecía era ese anillo y los recuerdos de su hombre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que la hizo saltar y abandonar sus recuerdos melancólicos. No había sentido los pasos de aquel inescrupuloso en el pasillo. Apretó con fuerza el anillo en sus manos y giró para encararlo. En su rostro no lucia la sorpresa y tampoco el agrado de tenerlo ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres?—. Preguntó con desanimo. El respeto que le guardaba terminó cuando él la abandonó a su suerte en la ciudad de Edo por el solo hecho de parecerse a su madre.

— ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre? ¡Tienes que guardarme respeto!— le recriminó el hombre, con un tonó molesto. Tsu Tsugimoto era el consejero del shogun que lideraba Kyoto. Su presencia era importante para la sociedad y deseaba que su puesto lo siguieran utilizando los miembros de su familia, por ese motivo necesitaba a alguien inteligente, refinado y, por sobre todo, alguien que supiera mandar y ganarse su posición: un hombre, pero no fue así. En su familia había nacido una mujer que ahora se había vuelto irrespetuosa y vulgar; Su comportamiento impulsivo había ganado aun más el odio que su padre le tenía desde que nació. "¡Qué vergüenza y humillación!" Que el primer heredero fuera una mujer.

—El respeto no se da, se gana— el viejo se acercó a ella y le dio vuelta la cara con una bofetada. Natsumi se quedo en la misma posición sin voltear a mirarlo, pero sus ojos mostraban la ira que los envolvía.

—Algún día esa "petulancia" quedara arrastrada por una vara de hierro.

— ¿Inténtalo?—. El desafió hizo hervir la sangre del viejo, pero sonrió de mal humor y caminó hasta el armario que contenía las pertenencias de la joven.

—El dejarte ir desde pequeña y ser criada por tú tío; no fue una buena idea. "Mira en la mujer que te has convertido"— la miró con desprecio y sarcasmo.

—Di lo que quieras, tus palabras ya no me hieren.

—Bien, ya que nada de lo que yo diga te afecta entonces, no habrá problema— cerró la puerta del armario con un portazo seco y la encaró. –Arregla tus cosas, desde esta noche no te quedaras más en mi casa; Sólo te necesite aquí porque Reiko necesitaba una sirvienta.

—Hasta la calle es mejor – dijo ella más aliviada.

—Pero no he dicho que te irás a donde tú quieras— ella lo observó con sorpresa

— ¿Y donde se supone que tengo que ir?

—A la casa de tu esposo.

— ¡¿Qué?— preguntó exaltada y desorientada.

—Esta noche te irás a la casa del señor Tokugawa—. Le respondió –Los tiempos ahora son difíciles y por eso, he decidido lo mejor para tu futuro: "Con lo único que puedes serle útil a esta familia".

— ¡No!

—No dijiste que "lo que yo digiera no te afectaría"— le comentó con calma y sarcasmo, y se devolvió hasta el shoji*.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que dejaré que me obligues a casarme con un niño mimado!

— ¡Tienes que aprender a respetar!—. La afirmó del antebrazo y la zamarreó con brusquedad, pero con un ademan ella se soltó y lo empujó, lo que hizo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara contra la delgada puerta que cedió y lo dejó caer hasta el pasillo de madera. Tsu levantó la vista furiosa hasta su hija por el agujero formado en la puerta.

— ¡Me has utilizado todo este tiempo sólo para tú beneficio!— lo interrumpió molesta.

—Y espero que por fin me des alguna utilidad— el hombre se levantó intentando mantener la calma y se quedo mirándola con rabia.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No me voy a casar con él!

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Huir? No puedes salir de la ciudad y si te escondes aquí en la capital todos los guardias del palacio te buscaran, y será peor; Así que piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas— Se alejó por el pasillo sin escuchar las protestas de la chica.

Natsumi golpeó con fuerza el mueble lo que provocó una pequeña fisura y notó el anillo que aún mantenía en su mano _Si se hubiera quedado en Edo, nada de eso estaría pasando_.

—.—.—.—

— ¡Que el grupo D, se dirija hasta la zona este! Rodearemos al ejército y los atacaremos— El hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes miró a sus subordinados. Todos eran mayores que él: en esa guerra no importaba la dedicación o la experiencia, solo la clase social. Él tenía dieciséis años, pero, el ser parte de la familia Tsugimoto, que era una de las familias más ricas del país, lo hacían merecedor de un puesto elevado en el ejército. Solo se encargaba de dar órdenes y enviar a los soldados a las batallas, mientras, él se quedaba en su tienda protegido; Si las órdenes no eran las correctas eso no importaba mucho, después de todo, la mejor parte de la ciudad no era la que se iba a perder.

— ¡Señor Tsugimoto!— Uno de los generales ingreso en la tienda un poco azorado y se detuvo frente a él – Capitán, los grupos del ejército se están movilizando hasta la capital; Lo mejor será que interceptemos lo antes posible.

—Y así lo haremos. ¡Alisten a los soldados! No dejaremos que entren a la capital. ¡Por el señor Tokugawa!

— ¡Por el señor Tokugawa!— gritaron los demás y se encaminaron hasta sus puestos y sus caballos.

—.—.—.—

El grupo se movilizaba hacía la tenue luz de los faroles de la ciudad. El bosque era denso, pero pudieron hacerse un camino por el cual transitar con sus caballos. Un caballo que venía en sentido contrario, hizo que el grupo se detuviera y se alarmara.

— ¡Capitán!— gritó la mujer que venía sobre el caballo. El hombre que dirigía la marcha se adelantó hasta su encuentro, al reconocerla.

—Aoi ¿Qué ha sucedido?— preguntó preocupado. Aoi era una mujer delgada, de largas piernas al descubierto y blanca piel, llevaba puesto un kimono suelto que le hacía ver sensual.

—Ellos saben que nos acercamos a la capital— Informó arreglándose la parte superior del Kimono que caía sobre sus hombros –Quieren emboscarnos—.

Uno de los soldados que iba más atrás, ganó terreno en su caballo y se unió a la improvisada reunión —Aoi ¿Cuántos son?— preguntó, intentando mantener calmado a su agitado caballo, mientras tiraba de las riendas. Su uniforme negro lucía impecable en contraste con su oscura piel, mientras que sus ojos relucían por la intensidad de la situación en la que se envolvían.

—No lo sé con certeza, pero vi alrededor de unos cincuenta a sesenta soldados. Están divididos en tres grupos y el primero está integrado por aristócratas.

— ¿Qué extraño? ¿Serán sus últimas reservas?— preguntó el último en llegar mirando a su superior.

—No, no creo— respondió el viejo capitán, quien era un hombre moreno de bigotes, con gran porte y de contextura gruesa –Es por la clase social, Tokaurin— dijo pensativo.

— ¿Clase social?— preguntó nuevamente el más joven (llamado Tokaurin) sin entender la respuesta de su líder.

—En efecto— respondió la única mujer presente –Los grupos se distribuyen por clase económica. Su capitán es un mocoso de dieciséis años que no sabe movilizarse sin su mayordomo.

—Debe pertenecer a alguna de las familias más acomodadas— comentó el viejo moreno.

— ¡Que miserables son!— comentó el teniente.

—Bien, bien; basta de platica— interrumpió el capitán —Tenemos que protegernos de su emboscada, aunque me gustaría ver cuáles son las capacidades del ejercito de Tokugawa, no estoy dispuesto a perder a ninguno de mis hombres— miró a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

—Díganos sus ordenes, capitán—. El viejo asintió.

—.—.—.—

—Señor Tsugimoto…— lo llamó uno de los hombres, entró en la tienda de campaña y observo al joven mirar una fotografía. –…Lo siento.

—No hay cuidado— respondió el joven afirmando con fuerza el retrato enmarcado que mantenía en su mano.

—Ya hemos enviado al grupo D.

—Bien. Espero que esto termine pronto— el joven observo al hombre de pie a cabeza –Avísame cuando vuelvan, quiero que me mantengan informado sobre la situación.

—Por supuesto, Señor Reiko— dijo el soldado y apenas dio un paso afuera de la tienda, los galopes y gritos de sus compañeros lo alertaron. Reiko no perdió el tiempo, siguió a su soldado y observó a sus subordinados ser atacados por los jinetes que portaban el traje enemigo. Él se dio media vuelta para buscar sus armas dentro de la carpa, pero, el filo de una espada rozándole la garganta lo detuvo.

—Nos encontramos cara a cara, capitán— el joven de cabellos castaños se quedó paralizado al ver a su enemigo tan cerca y amenazándolo bruscamente.

— ¿Y usted es...?

— ¿Por qué?— lo interrumpió — ¿Si soy un soldado de clase baja no podre matar a un aristócrata?

—No, no era por eso.

— ¡Tokaurin, deja de jugar!— le dijo un hombre robusto desde la montura de su caballo.

— ¿Tokaurin? ¿Shouji Tokaurin?— preguntó el castaño. Algunos disparos paralizaron el movimiento de los soldados del ejército, que cayeron de sus caballos. –He escuchado hablar mucho de ti— le dijo Reiko, pero el moreno no lo tomó en cuenta y rozó sobre su cuello la espada realizándole un fino corte.

— ¡Ordénales que se detengan!— Exigió el soldado.

—Nunca— respondió el joven.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo— Sin pensarlo más, el moreno traspaso el filo del metal sobre su rehén.

— ¡Esto será para todos aquellos que se rehúsen a obedecer!— exclamó un hombre: gordo y de contextura gruesa, con mirada fría y penetrante, y voz dura y tajante, que se acercaba al grupo. El cuerpo del joven líder cayó pesadamente al piso y su sangre se derramó por el suelo. Muchos de los soldados quedaron ahuyentados al ver la frialdad del moreno asesino y horrorizados por una muerte similar dejaron caer sus armas en señal de derrota. El viejo gordo sonrió y se alejó para dirigirse a sus hombres – ¡Reúnanlos a todos!

Shouji no se arrepintió de su acto; los hombres de Tokugawa eran igual de fríos a la hora de la batalla y si no lo hubiese matado, quizás, en otro momento él estaría en el lugar del joven capitán.

El bullicio proveniente de sus compañeros captó su atención, algunos de los soldados intentaban animar a sus compañeros a la batalla; Shouji negó con la cabeza al ver lo absurdo de la situación y dio unos pasos hacía ellos, pero de inmediato se detuvo al sentir algo crujir bajo su zapato. Con un movimiento rápido se agachó y recogió lo que se hallaba bajo su pie y cerca de la mano del capitán muerto. Era un retrato y la foto en él lo hizo horrorizarse,

—Puede ser…- observó el rostro del muerto y sus abiertos ojos verdes -…Reiko-

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shouji?— preguntó su capitán apeándose de su caballo y posándose a su lado.

—Capitán… tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a este chico.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—No estoy seguro.

—Es un aristócrata— le respondió el capitán.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de ellos —Es Reiko— continuó diciendo el moreno —Reiko Tsugimoto— el viejo moreno palideció por la respuesta.

—.—.—.—

—"_Durante toda su niñez había vivido en la mansión de los Tsugimoto pero cuando cumplía sus siete años su madre falleció y su padre; horrorizado y atormentado por el parecido que ella poseía con su madre, la envió a vivir con su tío materno a Edo. _

_Ahí conoció lo que era la libertad que ninguna otra mujer tendría y también a su gran amor, y con él la promesa de matrimonio._

_Durante los años que vivió en Kyoto pudo darse cuenta de las diferencias económicas que sumían al país. La llegada de los americanos abrió los ojos de los aristócratas de que Japón era un país cerrado al mundo y para poder desarrollarse tenía que cambiar las políticas de gobernación. Los mismos Daimyö fueron los que renunciaron a sus derechos y apoyaron al emperador Meiji; Pero no todos tomaron esa decisión, he ahí el conflicto, la ciudad de Kioto, bajo el control de Tokugawa, se negaba a firmar el tratado de sumisión._

_Ahora el ejército del emperador era conocido __como el ejército revolucionario por querer cambiar la forma de regir Japón, mientras, que el Shogunato que quedaba se resguardaba bajo el Shisengumi, un grupo que mantenía sus convicciones fuertemente arraigadas en un Japón tradicional._

_Incluso los samuráis quienes habían sido perseguidos y __hostigados habían tomado un lugar en el ejército revolucionario bajo el mando del emperador Meiji. _

_Ahora, Kioto contaba sus días bajo el poder del Shögun Tokugawa. No fue hasta un año después la muerte de Tokugawa Iemuchi…"—_

Hace una semana la ciudad estaba vuelta un caos. Los soldados se paseaban con sus caballos eufóricamente, los gritos y los llantos de personas, de aldeas de los alrededores, se agruparon en las calles y plazas buscando un consuelo por sus hogares desbastados.

La desconfianza se posesionó de todos aquellos que habían venido de otras ciudades, incluida ella. Su padre la trataba como una traidora y la vigilaba y encerraba por largas horas. No podía hablar con nadie, ni enviar notas, porque todas eran interceptadas. No había manera de que ella pudiera contactarse con su tío, y ahora que su hermano se marchaba a dirigir una tropa ella se quedaba sola con su inescrupuloso padre, lo que le ocasionaría más de un problema.

Suspiró y observó desde su ventana a la luna que aparecía entre las nubes; Una de las pocas sirvientas que quedaban tomó la maleta de la joven y la dirigió hasta un carruaje que se había dispuesto para llevarla. Un hombre apareció detrás de ella,

—"Has pensado bien las cosas"— dijo dando énfasis a la conversación anterior con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡No!— Exclamó rotundamente, mientras seguía mirando la luna –No me casare con ese.

—Te lo diré otra vez— la interrumpió y con un movimiento rápido la obligó a mirarlo – ¡Aprende a hablarle a tus superiores! Agradece que vayas a irte con su excelencia Daisuke porque si te quedaras otro día aquí te hubiera castigado como es debido—. Intentó tranquilizarse y suspiró —No quiero escuchar quejas de su excelencia…— le dijo como advertencia –…ya que si haces algo me encargare, personalmente, de que las pagues y no seré tan blando como lo he sido hasta ahora.

—Haz lo que quieras; Tus amenazas no me intimidan— ella abofeteó la cara del hombre. Los ojos del viejo se llenaron de ira, pero tuvo que controlarse porque un soldado llegó hasta ellos.

—Está todo listo para que nos marchemos, señor.

—Bien— dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas por la rabia. Dirigió a la joven hasta el carruaje, apretándole el brazo, y la obligó a subir. –Aunque te parezcas a ella, nunca serás como tu madre.

—Nunca pretendí serlo—. Amargado por sus últimas palabras cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco y caminó de nuevo a la casa. El soldado se inclinó mostrando sus respetos al viejo y subió a su caballo.

—Vigílela— dijo el viejo líder de los Tsugimoto –No vaya a ser que desaparezca.

—No se preocupe, señor— sonrió y asintió el soldado –Yo me ocupare de la seguridad de la señorita— El carruaje emprendió su marcha para perderse en la calle rodeada de humo.

Continuara…

Algunas aclaraciones.

EDO = Tokio; antes de 1868 la ciudad se llamaba Edo y fue bautizada como Tokio el 26 de octubre y ahí, durante el periodo Meiji, se transforma en la capital de Japón.

He cambiado la fecha del nacimiento de Yoshinobu Tokugawa porque me era difícil que un niño de veinte años tuviera tres hijos: uno de 28, 26 y 12 años. Nunca certifique si tuviera hijos, pero en todo lo que leí no los tenía.

El fic es completamente fantasioso, aunque tiene algunas reseñas históricas (entremedio), y otros nombres de Shogunes y dominios, no siempre es igual a la historia, así que si han leído algo de la historia Japonesa no piensen que concordará 100% con este fic.

Mi fic, en concordancia con la historia japonesa, termina con la guerra contra Yoshinobu, si la guerra siguió después… a nuestros personajes no le importan.

Iré colocando algunas imágenes en mi profile que se referirán a los trajes que utilizan o lugares que se describen en la historia.


	2. Escapatoria

—Es lo que he deseado toda mi vida— le dijo el joven a su padre. Ambos hombres estaban e hincados frente a un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos y arrugas en la cara.

—En este momento lo más importante es la seguridad del palacio y… la felicidad de mis hijos— Observo a su hijo que estaba vestido con un elegante y fino traje ceremonial japonés negro con adornos y utensilios de oro*.

—Padre, si las cosas siguen así ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Daisuke, si llegase el momento nos retiraremos de la ciudad— el viejo Shögun deslizó su mirada por el anciano y sonrió –Tú sólo debes preocuparte… — le dijo a su hijo—…de ti y de tu futura esposa, yo me encargaré del resto.

—Bien.

—"_Al buscar sobre la historia de Japón y sus acontecimientos, sabríamos que el señor Tsu no fue el consejero del Shögun esos años, si bien era consejero, no del Shögun en sí, sino de uno de los posibles herederos. Yoshinobu Tokugawa nació el 28 de octubre de 1837, y hasta el momento no había ganado su titulo porque quien realmente luchaba con mantener el poder era el Daimyö Tokugawa Iemochi. Supe que aun está con vida pero su paradero es desconocido; Para su descendencia tenía tres hijos varones; en esos años: el mayor era Takeshi y tenía alrededor de treinta años, luego Daisuke con veintiocho y el tercero Kohaku con doce años…"—_

—Por lo pronto, tu esposa sí que se ha hecho esperar— le dijo Yoshinobu. El menor asintió y observó el shoji que permanecía quieto. De un momento a otro esa puerta se abriría y entraría su prometida, pero su desagrado fue perceptible cuando uno de los guardias entró a interrumpir la ceremonia.

—Lo siento— se disculpó antes de decir cualquier cosa –pero… la señorita ha escapado— Daisuke se levantó furioso ante la afirmación.

— ¡¿Cómo que ha escapado?— preguntó Daisuke.

—Sólo la dejamos a solas un momento. Sus cosas están en la habitación que se había previsto para ella, pero ella se ha esfumado como.

— ¡No importa!— lo interrumpió el príncipe. – ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Encuéntrenla así tenga que buscar hasta debajo de las rocas!— Salió furioso del salón y desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¡Ya ha oído a mi hijo!— dijo el shogun también levantándose. El soldado salió rápidamente de la habitación, en la dirección opuesta que había tomado el joven. El ministro de fe se quedo solo en la habitación, sin haber realizado su trabajo.

**FEUDAL – My señor Feudal**

Capítulo 2

**Escapatoria**

Shouji afirmó con fuerzas las riendas del caballo que lo conducirían hacia la ciudad; la noche era tranquila, fría y silenciosa, pero pronto sintió la presencia de otro cabalgante. Dirigió su caballo hasta unas arboledas, se bajó y se escondió a observar la situación.

—"Un desertor"— pensó cuando vio al hombre solo, con su capucha puesta y sin armadura.

Cabalgaba rápidamente en su dirección. En cuanto paso pos su lado, Shouji pudo observar el calzado pequeño y su cuerpo menudo que no podía ocultarse completamente por la capa.

Un grupo de tres hombres que se acercaba volvió a distraerlo, corrían detrás del primero, eufóricos por la distancia que cada vez se hacía más grande.

Un disparo del capitán del grupo hizo que el caballo del desertor perdiera el control e intentara botar a su jinete, pero el joven hábilmente logró controlarlo y seguir el ritmo sin que los soldados lo alcanzaran.

Shouji se asustó cuando sintió la presencia de una persona detrás de él; Tragó saliva y apretó los puños al tener que verse obligado a atacar. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y sacó su daga para amenazarlo, pero se sorprendió cuando su rostro se topó con el de Aoi quien lo había seguido hasta ese lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el moreno manteniendo la calma.

—El capitán me ha pedido que venga por ti, Shouji.

—Vuelve. No volveré, no sin antes verla.

—No puedes acercarte a la ciudad tu solo. Te mataran. Ven, volvamos— le tomó el brazo y tiró de él.

— ¡He dicho que no!— exclamó molesto con un ademan para que Aoi lo soltara.

Uno de los guardias que corría detrás del desertor, se detuvo y observó los arboles. Aoi se agachó, junto con su teniente, en silenció para no ser descubiertos.

El soldado se quedo mirando y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. Shouji observó de mala gana la escena y se preparó para atacar; afirmó con fuerza su daga, y esperó a que el soldado de Tokugawa se acercará más.

El líder de los jinetes se detuvo y lanzó un grito molestó a su compañero — ¿Qué haces?

El soldado se detuvo y observo a su capitán—Escuche un ruido.

— ¡Vamos! No seas cobarde, en el bosque siempre se escuchan ruidos. Apresúrate, si no la alcanzamos el emperador nos matara— el soldado hizo girar su caballo y volvió a la carrera de por su presa.

Shouji observó a Aoi un poco más aliviado.

—Tienes razón— se levantó cerciorándose de que los soldados se hubiesen ido y se subió a su caballo. Aoi siguió sus pasos y se subió al suyo. –Iremos en otro momento. Quiero sacarla de ahí antes de que lleguemos a atacar la ciudad.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dieron media vuelta y galoparon entre los árboles, sin ser vistos por los guardias.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al final del camino, pero rápidamente emprendió su marcha hacia uno de los costados, atravesando con dificultad el rio. Los guardias la siguieron de cerca, así que si querían seguirla tendrían que adentrarse en el rio y cruzarlo. Uno de los guardias la alcanzó y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero de un solo golpe con su puño, sobre el rostro del soldado, lo hizo caer de su caballo.

Las luces de una cuadrilla hicieron que sonriera. Sabía que la cuadrilla de su hermano Reiko estaba cerca de ese sector; Ahí podría refugiarse con él y pedirle permiso para irse de Kioto y volver a Edo. Llegó hasta el centro del regimiento y su caballo comenzó a dar vueltas, buscando la carpa del jefe. Apenas la vio, pasó sobre los soldados y galopó hasta ella, pero el cadáver de un hombre afuera de la tienda hizo que se detuviera en seco. Dos de los soldados lo estaban retirando del lugar afirmándolo de los pies y de la espalda, arrastrándolo sin cuidado y desagrado. Se quedó sin respiración al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano siendo trasladado de una forma tan humillante. Los soldados que venían detrás de ella le quitaron las riendas antes de que pudiera decir algo.

La respiración de los invasores se detuvo cuando se vieron rodeados por el ejército de la revolución.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?— preguntó con ironía uno de los hombres acercándose a ellos con una larga espada reluciente.

—Señorita— dijo el soldado del Shögun quien la afirmaba del brazo. –No estamos en el lugar indicado— Natsumi observó a los guerreros y asintió. Antes de que hubiera reaccionado uno de los rebeldes afirmó las riendas del caballo para inmovilizarla. El soldado soltó las riendas y la tomó de la cintura para trasladarla a su caballo.

—Hay que salir de aquí— le murmuró el hombre a uno de sus compañeros. El soldado asintió mientras tapaba el rostro de la mujer entre su pecho y afirmó las riendas con fuerza.

— **¡Que no vayan a ningún lado!**— ordeno la voz de un hombre mayor desde la carpa. Natsumi sin poder controlar sus lagrimas, se abrazó del soldado ocultando su rostro entre la armadura de él. Esos hombres habían aniquilado a lo único que realmente le importaba.

—No se suelte de mi— le dijo el hombre a lo que ella asintió.

Alguno de los jinetes formaron un círculo alrededor de la pareja y se dispusieron a atacar, pero la cantidad de soldados que había en ese lugar era abrumadora a los tres que corrían detrás de aquella chica.

— ¡**Saben que están en desventajas!**— dijo un hombre, una voz nueva que le resulto extrañamente familiar; Natsumi intento voltearse, pero el soldado se lo impidió – ¡Si quieren seguir con vida, es mejor que bajen sus armas!

—No hemos venido a pelear— informó el soldado que la afirmaba –Queremos llevar a la señora con bien al palacio.

— ¿Al palacio?— preguntaron algunos soldados molestos — ¡Una aristócrata!

— ¡**Aguarden**!— dijo uno de los dos jinetes que aparecieron y se agruparon con el viejo moreno que hablaba. Shouji observo a las personas que estaban en medio de su escuadrón, eran los mismos que casaban al supuesto desertor que resultaba ser una aristócrata –Si quieren vivir, dejen a la aristócrata, ella será nuestra rehén— la voz de aquel hombre fue lo que culminó la curiosidad de la chica. Alejó al soldado de ella y aun con su rostro en la oscuridad por la capucha, lo miró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y se bajo del caballo, pero el soldado le afirmó el brazo con fuerza.

—La mataran si se acerca— le dijo el hombre sin soltarla, y notó que cerca de donde estaba la carpa del jefe escaseaban los soldados: solo habían uno o dos que protegían el sector y detrás de ella se encontraba el sendero que conducía hacia el rio.

Natsumi con un manotón se liberó de la mano opresora y caminó rápidamente hasta el teniente moreno que se hallaba sobre su caballo.

Shouji observó a la mujer y en compañía de Aoi, sacaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a atacarla. La capucha de la mujer dejó al descubierto su rostro, mientras ella seguía desasiendo el espacio entre ellos. Shouji detuvo su ataque y palideció al verla.

El soldado corrió con su caballo hasta ella y la afirmó con fuerza de la parte trasera del kimono para subirla a su caballo, y salir del regimiento lo más rápido que pudo. Rápidamente Shouji hizo girar los cascos de su caballo para emprender la persecución de la joven, mientras otros soldados del Shögun alcanzaban a salir de la emboscada en la que se habían metido. Aoi sin esperar órdenes, emprendió el seguimiento de su compañero y amigo.

— ¡Síganlos!— dijo el moreno más viejo y jefe de los soldados. Algunos guardias se subieron a los caballos y siguieron a los soldados.

Natsumi se secó las lágrimas y observó al moreno que venía detrás de ellos. — ¡Detente!— le ordenó al guardia que la mantenía afirmada. — ¡Quiero bajarme!

— ¡Cállese!— espetó molesto por la situación. Natsumi tomó las riendas del caballo e hizo que este comenzara a bajar su velocidad. El teniente llegó hasta ellos e intentó alcanzar la mano de la chica que ella misma le ofrecía. — ¡NO!— gritó el guardia y rompió el contacto de los jóvenes alejándose del moreno. El teniente sacó su espada y se dispuso a atacar al soldado, pero se retracto cuando se dio cuenta que cualquier golpe podría causarle algún daño a la mujer.

— ¡He dicho que se detenga!— Natsumi dio un codazo hacia atrás y golpeó el estomago del guardia haciendo que este perdiera el control de las riendas y de su cuerpo; pero para afirmarse rodeó a la chica y apoyó todo su peso sobre ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran bruscamente de la montura.

El moreno se detuvo y dio vuelta para encaminarse hasta las dos personas que yacían sobre la maleza y se bajó con rapidez para afirmar a la chica y acercarla a su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado tomándole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte— se abrazó al teniente y aspiró con fuerza su perfume, mientras él correspondía a su abrazo.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí; Ven— caminaron hasta su caballo y tomaron las riendas para salirse del camino que pronto ocuparían los demás soldados. –… te llevare donde Kacho, ahí estarás segura; en estas circunstancias no se qué lugar es seguro, pero si estas bajo mi resguardo estarás mas…. Creo que soy yo el que te necesita— se volteó hacía ella asfixiado por los sentimientos de felicidad que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo al encontrarla, y tapó sus labios carnosos con los suyos. Natsumi dio un leve gemido ante el contacto brusco del teniente al que no había podido ver durante esos últimos dos meses. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras él respondía con pasión y ternura.

—Shouji…— murmuró entre besos –Vámonos de aquí; no sean que lleguen.

—S-sí— reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, se alejó de ella para ir en busca de su caballo que lo esperaba mientras comía un poco de césped. Con rapidez se subió a la montura y alzó su mano hacía ella para ayudarla; pero un dolor punzante lo hizo tambalear y ocupar toda su fuerza para no caer.

— ¡Sho...!

— ¡Señorita!— un soldado apareció detrás de ella y la subió al caballo en un solo movimiento, mientras que una lluvia de flechas caía sobre el lugar. Shouji rápidamente buscó de resguardo, sin perder de vista a la chica que se alejaba en cada segundo de él.

Natsumi lanzó un codazo hacia atrás, para noquear al guardia que la afirmaba, pero se detuvo y dio un grito cuando una flecha atravesó su muslo. El dolor no le permitió continuar consiente, lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia y sintiendo que los gritos de los soldados se perdían en la distancia.

Los parpados se sentían tan pesados y sus brazos le dolían por la posición tan incómoda en lo que los había tenido durante un largo rato; su pierna era otra cosa, le quemaba y palpitaba, como si tuviera fuego sobre la piel carcomiéndole lentamente. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó con prisa, para quitarse lo que estuviera dañándole el muslo, pero se detuvo cuando vio las miradas reprobatorias del doctor y las sirvientas que lo auxiliaban.

— ¡No se mueva!— le recriminó el médico: un hombre mayor con cabello castaño y con algunos mechones blancos. Su rostro estaba arrugado y su frente sudorosa por su labor. Natsumi observó su pierna y vio como los hilos comenzaban a cerrar la herida causada por el ataque. Dio un grito aterrado cuando sintió la puntada y el hilo recorrer su piel y tirar con firmeza. — ¡Que no se mueva!

— ¡Me duele!— las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, mientras afirmaba con fuerzas las colchas y las telas que la rodeaban. Las sirvientas que estaban ahí la afirmaron para que no siguiera moviéndose y no importunara al médico.

—Si se corta un punto tendré que volver a coser, así que evitemos que eso ocurra— le dijo el hombre. Natsumi asintió con debilidad, mientras apretaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo para no moverse –si se desmaya sería mejor para todos— comentó el hombre y continuó, pero nuevamente sintió que todo se iba perdiendo en la distancia y que su cuerpo ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para sostenerse.

—Buenas noches, amor— El dulce beso la hizo abrir los ojos y por un momento sintió que todo lo que había pasado solo quedaba en el pasado, pero la dura realidad le deparaba otra cosa. El rostro que buscaba se desvaneció sobre uno que era similar, con cabello oscuro y ojos negros que reflejaban la maldad y crueldad.

— ¿Quién…?

—Ya no recuerdas, a tu queridísimo prometido— él se alejó un poco de su rostro y se sentó sobre un almohadón para vislumbrarla desde un punto mejor. Su boca delineó una sarcástica sonrisa que la hizo temblar. –Esta es tu primera noche en el palacio, por eso mismo te dejare descansar. Además no creo que puedas cumplir con tus deberes de esposa con esa herida: seria doloroso para ti y molesto para mí.

Ella lo miró confundido; estaba al tanto de quien era esa persona, pero no sabía con exactitud de qué diablos estaba hablando. Lo miró de pie a cabeza y notó las finas ropas que lo vestían, su cabello oscuro le trajo el recuerdo de Shouji, no así su piel blanca que mantenía una palidez inimaginable para cualquier joven de la aristocracia, — ¿De qué está hablando?

—No lo sabes, o quizás no lo recuerdas— estiró la mano para tocar la cara de la chica, pero ella la corrió –No te pongas así. Me refiero a nuestro casamiento.

— ¿Nuestro casamiento?

—Huiste… la noche de tu boda en la que pasarías de princesa a reina, pero fue tu decisión huir y ahora va a ser mi decisión tratarte como se me plazca— Se acercó a ella y la destapó completamente, dejando a la vista la Yutaka blanca y delgada que cubría su cuerpo. Natsumi intentó taparse pero las frazadas no estaban a su alcance; antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas la mano de Daisuke la afirmaron del cuello y la obligaron a mirarlo. –No me importa lo que has hecho, pero te diré una cosa, una sola orden: mañana al alba te quiero con tu mejor shiromuku*, no me importa si te duele la pierna, si te sientes mal o si empieza una nueva batalla— La atrajo hasta su rostro y deshizo los centímetros que los separaba. Tocó sus labios en un beso fuerte y brusco al que ella intentó alejar, pero el dolor en su pierna la paralizo. Daisuke con brusquedad le separó los labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, intentando disgustar todo lo que ella poseía, pero Natsumi con rabia y desesperación junto sus dientes y sintió el gemido de protesta de Daisuke. Cuando los separó Daisuke se alejó con la un poco de sangre brotándole de la boca. –Quizás no me permitirás besarte…— pasó su manga sobre la boca y limpió el liquido rojizo –…pero no te ira tan bien cuando te posea hasta que me canse— se levantó y se alejo hacia la puerta. –Que descanses— le dijo desde el shoji y lo cerró con fuerza.

Natsumi se quedo en una pieza mientras intentaba contener su respiración que se agitaba con cada segundo. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Ahora sí que estaba en un problema. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió su corazón que latía con rapidez, soltó un largo y tormentosos suspiro, mientras observaba su pierna herida.

—Shouji— susurró, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a empaparle las mejillas.

_Continuara…_

Shiromuku* (blanco puro) es un traje formal que se usaba antiguamente por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ceremonias formales; en la actualidad se usa como parte fundamental en el traje nupcial. **En mi profile hay una imagen.**


	3. Mi mujer

— "_Recuerdo una vez que escuché de él: "No me gusta hablar de eso, no me trae buenos recuerdos; no solo por la guerra, sino porque sabía que en la ciudad se estaba celebrando una ceremonia que sería un impedimento para nosotros. Natsumi nunca me dijo lo que había sucedido, pero podía imaginármelo_"—

**FEUDAL – My señor Feudal**

Capítulo 3

**Mi mujer**

Se levantó de mala gana y afirmó con fuerza de una silla para no caer ya que aun le dolía la herida. La venda estaba nueva pero pronto vendría el doctor a cambiarla. Ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a las dos sirvientas que cuidaban de ella y la cambiaban para su boda. Sabía que el malcriado de Daisuke estaría esperándola en una sala cerca de ahí. Y no le daba miedo enfrentarse a él y a su familia, lo que si la aterraba era lo que vendría después. Con esa pierna no podría defenderse plenamente. Una de las sirvientas se acercó a ella quien ya se encontraba con las primeras prendas del traje ceremonial. La vestimenta seria un sueño para cualquier joven: primero iba el Shitagasane+, un vestido de tela fina que se entallaba en el cuerpo; luego kakeshita+, que también se asemejaba a un vestido; le seguía el Shikomuru+, una de las prendas visibles que debía ser de un blanco puro, enrollado en la cintura se encontraba el obi y por último el Uchikake+ que era una manta floreada con hilos de oro y plata y que era decorado con flores y pájaros.

Natsumi sintió que el corazón se le apretaba con fuerza; siempre se imaginó el día de su boda pero no con la persona que la esperaba en ese momento. Shouji Tokaurin le había prometido casarse con ella y aquello nunca ocurriría —_A no ser de qué él llegara en el momento de la boda a interrumpirla— _pensó, pero era imposible. Se aferraría a esa esperanza aun cuando ya no le quedara nada. Una de las sirvientas se movió por la habitación para buscar la última prenda del vestido. El uchikake+, un kimono que se usaba como capa sobre toda esa tela ya puesta. El suyo era de color blanco, con bordes dorados. El maquillaje era escaso: un leve tono rosado en los labios, un poco de sombra en los ojos y rubor en las mejillas para que se viera más saludable.

—Esta lista, señorita, y se ve realmente hermosa— la sirvienta más joven se alejó con una sonrisa mientras la seguía con la mirada. Natsumi ni siquiera sonrió. La otra sirvienta, le acarició el rostro con cuidado y le tomó las manos.

—Mi niña, no se sienta mal— rogó la mujer de larga cabellera castaña, la que llevaba afirmado en un elaborado moño.

—Yoriko…— susurró con la mirada triste a punto de ceder.

—Tiene que ser fuerte, muy fuerte— apretó sus manos con fuerza y le sonrió con ternura –Yo la apoyare de hoy en adelante— una leve sonrisa se posesionó de los labios de Natsumi que sintió una pequeña alegría en ese momento de tristeza. Yoriko era una de las sirvientas recién llegada desde la nueva capital*. Había trabajado con una familia durante toda su vida y ahora, en el periodo de guerra, buscó trabajo en la ciudad _—Una extraña decisión—_ pensó Natsumi que veía que la ciudad se había vuelto un caos.

—Lo intentare; Te juro que lo intentare.

Frente a ella estaba hincada Daisuke y un poco más atrás el señor Tokugawa. En cambio, Por su lado no había nadie, sólo su intento de parecer fuerte. Un hombre canoso estaba entre ellos, leyendo manuscritos y otras cosas de las que ella no prestaba atención. Daisuke la miró y sus ojos se prendieron con la pasión. Una sirvienta se acercó en silenció y colocó frente a Daisuke una copa de Sake. Cuando la dejo frente a Natsumi, ella ni siquiera se movió para recogerla. Sabía que no iba a ganar nada con su rebelión, todas las personas necesarias para una unión estaban presente, aun si ella decía que no. Daisuke se inclinó hacia ella, en cambio ella no se movió. El padre de Daisuke la miró reprobatoriamente pero dejo pasar el gesto.

—Gracias, — dijo Tokugawa al onmyouji —puedes retirarte—. El viejo canoso se levantó, se inclinó y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo sintiéndose libre de aquella horrible ceremonia. Natsumi sintió ganas de seguir los pasos del onmyouji y lo vio alejarse en todo el corto recorrido —Así que por fin nos vemos cara a cara— habló Tokugawa y eso la hizo temblar. Ella levantó la mirada directa para toparse con la de él. —Eres insolente, niña, pero eso se puede corregir.

— ¿Así?— ella lo encaró y apretó los puños con fuerza — ¡Usted, ni Daisuke, ni nadie, ha de imponerme nada!— El ceño de Tokugawa se frunció y dio unos pasos hacia ella con una mirada reprobatoria y molesta, Natsumi fue a moverse pero el dolor en la pierna la hizo gemir; antes de que levantara su mano para abofetearla Daisuke se interpuso y lo detuvo.

—Discúlpeme, padre, pero creo que ahora soy yo la autoridad de esta mujer; Si hay alguien que deba enseñarle creo que ese alguien soy yo— Daisuke inclinó la cabeza para mostrar humildad para con su progenitor y esté asintió orgulloso.

—Entiendo— El hombre volvió su vista sobre Natsumi que esperaba el siguiente movimiento de cualquiera de los dos que estaban en su presencia. –Creo que será mejor que los dejé a solas— giró sobre sus talones y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Natsumi esperó hasta que estuvieran completamente solos para comenzar su ataque contra Daisuke.

—Bien, bien— Daisuke se volteó hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse extendiendo su mano hacia ella, la que ella rechazó. –Eres una chica muy insolente. Sabes la humillación que me causo tu actuar— levantó la mano y golpeó con fuerza la mejilla de ella. Natsumi no pudo evitar perder el dominio de su cuerpo y caer sobre el piso –No quise golpearte, pero tienes que aprender quien es la persona que manda— el tono de Daisuke mostraba su ira y su mirada parecía la de un animal al acecho. Daisuke sabía que las cosas habían empezado mal y que el rumbo seguiría igual, por eso intentaría entablar una tregua con ella, pero Natsumi, quien había permanecido con su vista en el piso y su mano apoyada en la mejilla adolorida, levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió con amargura.

— ¡Te odio!— Tomó la copa de Sake y se la arrojó a la cara – ¡te odio tanto que no tienes idea! Nunca corresponderé a tus deseos. Él solo hecho de estar casada contigo se me hace insoportable— intentó levantarse, pero Daisuke se agachó rápidamente y enredó su mano entre los cabellos de Natsumi tirando con fuerza para que ella lo mirara directamente a la cara. Juntó sus labios en un brusco beso y se mantuvo.

— ¡Y eso que me importa!— le dijo con sus labios rosando los de ella –Ahora eres mi mujer y sin importar lo que quieras estas obligada a hacer lo que yo disponga para ti— la dejo caer, pero Natsumi comenzó a levantarse lentamente y adolorida por la herida de la pierna –Como estabas herida iba a tener un poco de consideración contigo, pero ahora, después de este comportamiento no creas que tendré alguna consideración—. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo a observarla por última vez –Mandaré a las sirvientas para que te preparen para la ceremonia.

— ¿Qué ceremonia?— preguntó confundida y asustada. Una sonrisa se posesionó de sus labios y la miró con los ojos destellantes

— ¿Cómo que "qué" ceremonia? Nuestra ceremonia, donde tú te transformas en mi mujer en todos los ámbitos.

— ¡Ni te atrevas!— Natsumi se levantó aun con dolor y lo encaró, pero él ya no le prestaba atención; siguió su camino con su sonrisa dejando atrás la expresión de su esposa.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Shouji?— la mirada de Kacho lo hizo regresar del mundo de los sueños. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo lo habían salvado de ese lugar, pero que mas daba, lo único que importaba ahora era ella.

—Un poco mareado— se incorporó con dificultad y observó a las personas que lo rodeaban con los rostros cargados por la preocupación. — ¿Qué pasa? Ya me siento bien— sonrió, pero los rostros no cambiaron su expresión. — ¿Qué pasa? Me están preocupando.

—Shouji— Kacho adelantó al grupo y se paró junto a su compañero. –Por poco y no sobrevives.

—No vengas a hablarme idioteces ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasó con ella?— Kacho dudo en contestarle, la expresión de Shouji lo molestaba ya que en su vida lo había visto tan preocupado; Era normal, sabía lo que sentía porque él mismo lo estaba sintiendo con Kaoruko, su esposa, quien lo había acompañado al campo de batalla. Suspiró pacientemente y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama donde el teniente descansaba.

—Natsumi— Kacho conocía todo respecto a la relación del teniente con Natsumi. La mirada de Shouji se dilato y su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta que Kachou no quería hablar del tema.

— ¿Le paso algo malo?

—No exactamente— respondió el moreno de bigotes con lentitud.

— ¿Entonces?

—Se la llevaron, era necesario antes de que te mataran.

— ¡¿Cómo que se la llevaron?— de dos saltos se levantó furioso. Tomó una de las camisas que tenía a mano y se la colocó para salir de la tienda a donde supuestamente tendría que estar ella con las mujeres, con Kaoruko. En cuanto entró vio a Kaoruko, una mujer de tez muy pálida y con cabellos negros, acompañada de Aoi. Ambas se ocupaban de ordenar algunas vendas que usarían después para los heridos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Shouji— adelantó Kacho –No está ahí. No tuve más remedio que dejar que se la llevaran— afirmó el hombro de Tokaurin y lo jaló para que dejara a las mujeres, pero Shouji se dio vuelta y tomó con fuerza por el cuello mientras su mirada se oscurecía por la rabia.

— ¡Siempre te he confiado lo más preciado que tengo y esta es la segunda vez que me fallas!

—Suéltame— dijo calmadamente el moreno, pero Tokaurin no reaccionó.

— ¿Por qué no podías traerla aquí?— preguntó airado.

—Porque estaba herida y si nos oponíamos te matarían.

— ¿Me matarían?

—Nosotros alcanzamos a llegar pero una fecha hirió a Natsumi, dejar que se marcharan fue lo mejor que hicimos por ella. ¡Míralos!— señaló a sus compañeros heridos por las batallas — sin medicamentos y con heridas de las batallas anteriores, lamentándose y quejándose por la mala situación ¿Qué dirían ellos si una mujer es atendida con las mejores comodidades, mientras ellos (que son la ley, el ejercito del nuevo Japón) son tratados peor que campesinos... todo porque una "aristócrata" está siendo atendida con sus reservas— Shouji comprendió y Kacho lo notó, porque las fuerzas de sus manos cedieron y aflojó sus puños. –Sé que es difícil, pero si la deje ir fue porque en el palacio o en la casa de su padre estará mejor atendida: Podrá descansar y recuperarse con mayor libertad. No puedes exponerla, no a esto— volvió a dirigirse con la mirada a sus camaradas heridos. –Esto es una guerra, Tokaurin, tú eres mi teniente, mi mano derecha, tienes que estar más atento a tus movimientos, no te transformes en mi espina.

—Tienes razón.

—Ves— volvió a observar a su amigo que mantenía la mirada baja y sonrió –No te preocupes, idearemos un plan para rescatarla— le dio unos golpes en el hombro para recuperar el ánimo–Solo aguarda un poco.

—.—.—.—

Afirmó su pierna herida y la dobló para que sus manos alcanzaran a deslizarse por todo el contorno de está. La brusquedad que ejercía sobre su cuerpo la lastimaba y más cuando él la besaba.

—No lo hagas— suplicó Natsumi por primera vez desde que él había llegado a la habitación. Las sirvientas la habían vestido con una Yutaka blanca que era casi transparente y la dejaron lista para cuando llegara su señor esposo. Natsumi, rezó, por única vez en su vida, que él no llegara: Porque un bloque de una techo lo matara o se ahogara en la fuente o uno de los guardias lo matara de manera intencional o no; pero que no llegara. Lamentablemente buda no había escuchado sus suplicas y él había entrado con aire triunfante a la habitación. Despidió a las sirvientas y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa nupcial que tenia puesta quedando solo con su Yutaka. Se acercó hasta ella y antes de que las manos de Natsumi lo tocaran en un intento de protegerse, las afirmo y amarro con el mismo obi que él se había quitado. La tela dura impedía su movimiento, pero aun tenía su pierna sana y sus codos; Gritó y amenazó con matarlo si la tocaba pero él ignoró todo y comenzó a besarla. No fue hasta que ella le mordió el labio que Daisuke se separó, su boca comenzó a sangrar levemente y su mirada había vuelto a cambiar.

— ¡Ya… me tienes arto!— le dijo.

— ¡Para que te casaste conmigo! ¡Nunca te amaré! ¡Te odio!

—Tendrás que tragarte tu odio, ya te lo dije— le besó el cuello y comenzó a desabrochar el obi de ella pero Natsumi, aun con la pierna malherida golpeó, la entrepiernas de Daisuke y se alejó gateando.

— ¡Eres una…!— se detuvo antes de decir que se había casado con una de esas mujeres. Intentó tranquilizarse y volver a su mujer o intentar que fuera de él. Se acercó, la afirmó contra el futón que yacía debajo de ella, tiró de la tela con fuera dejando descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y se quedó un minuto observándola. No era su primer encuentro con una mujer, pero ella era hermosa: sus pechos medianos y bien formados con sus pezones rosados, su piel blanca y tersa, el camino que se abría entre sus pechos hasta el ombligo y más abajo, la piel oculta de su sexo, esperando por él –Eres hermosa— su tonó había cambiado drásticamente en contraste con sus últimas palabras; Parecía anonadado por la apariencia tan pura de aquella criatura que en pocos segundos disfrutaría de su masculinidad –Nunca había visto una como tú. Sabía que hacia bien en escogerte—. Natsumi tembló sin querer, su cuerpo había reaccionado a su miedo, aun cuando ella no quería mostrar debilidad. Daisuke volvió a besar su cuello, pero ahora sus manos se encontraban alojadas en los pechos de su esposa mientras los moldeaba y su cuerpo estaba entre sus piernas de Natsumi que intentaban apartarlo. Daisuke no podía evitar el profundo deseo que lo carcomía por dentro: tenía ganas de estar con ella, de poseerla en cada centímetro de la palabra. Deslizó sus manos hasta la pierna de ella y la obligó a doblarla, para poder acomodarse mejor y sentir la textura de aquella piel de seda; Sus dedos llegaron hasta el nacimiento de la pierna y escudriñaron hasta su sexo húmedo. — ¿Así que me deseas?— preguntó en tono burlón al ver que la joven se estimulaba con cada caricia.

— ¡NO!— gritó ella cuando sintió la penetración de los dedos de Daisuke en su cuerpo: Primero uno, luego otro, hasta que llegó el tercero. –No lo hagas— pidió, pero él negó con la cabeza y deslizó su boca hasta el seno excitado que se alzaba.

—"_Shouji"_— la imagen del moreno se le vino a la cabeza _–"Shouji… ayúdame"_—, Apretó los labios y los dientes con fuerza para evitar soltar un gemido. Daisuke lo notó y succionó con mas placer el pezón dejándolo rojo e hinchado, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban una y otra vez por el sexo de su mujer.

— ¿Te gusta esto, verdad?

—"_Shouji… mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo no me obedece"_— apretó sus manos y sus dientes para que no escapara un gemido que haría deleitar a Daisuke. El tapó el otro pezón con su boca y lo mordió con sus dientes. Natsumi arqueó la espalda y golpeó con el codo a Daisuke en hombro a lo que él se alejó de ella. Por fin algo había dado resultado, algo lo había obligado a retroceder.

—Eres una chica muy mala— refunfuño molestó y se pasó la muñeca por la frente para empaparla de transpiración. Separó su Yutaka dejando al descubierto su masculinidad dura y excitada lista para entrar en ella. Natsumi se movió e intentó alejarse, pero las manos de Daisuke la afirmaron de los muslos y la atrajeron hacía él. Su pierna palpitó por el contacto, la herida aun estaba convaleciente y los puntos se estiraron, lo que la mareo por el dolor. –Ya sabes lo que te pasa si te esfuerzas, por eso déjame esto a mí— se acomodó entre sus piernas y puso su miembro excitado listo para entrar en ella.

—Daisuke… por favor— rogó por última vez para que se detuviera, pero Daisuke sonrió con malicia.

—Por supuesto, te complaceré en todo lo que quieras, amor mío— reunió fuerza y la penetró con brusquedad.

—.—.—.—

Shouji abrió los ojos exaltado y asustado. Se había dormido después de ayudar a armar el campamento provisorio; los soldados ya estaban instalados bajo carpas para cubrirse de las lluvias que azotarían esa noche, así que por el campamento no debía preocuparse, pero ahora, ese sueño lo dejaba anonadado: Natsumi estaba en el, estaba parada al borde de un precipicio y con el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, pero su en vez de mostrar felicidad por estar a su lado estaba llorando. Él caminaba hacía ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero Natsumi negaba con la cabeza y daba un paso hacia atrás, evitando su cercanía. Antes de que él le preguntara que sucedía ella se daba media vuelta y saltaba por el acantilado hacia el mar. Ese era el final del sueño; no había alcanzado a reaccionar por el actuar de su prometida, sólo observaba sin poder hacer nada. Un dolor punzante y agudo se apoderó de su pecho, la respiración se le cortó y tuvo que levantarse por un calor sofocante que lo invadió. Caminó hasta un jarrón con agua y vertió un poco en uno de los vasos, pero cuando lo tomó, sus manos sudorosas lo dejaron caer. La tela de la entrada de la carpa se separó y Aoi pudo observar a su frenético compañero que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, con la piel muy pálida.

— ¡Shouji! ¿Estás bien?— lo afirmó y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cama. El moreno negó. –Recuéstate.

—No. estoy bien así.

— ¿Quieres algo?— preguntó preocupado.

—Sí.

—Dime.

—Quiero que traigan a Natsumi a mi lado— suplicó mientras se desmayaba.

—.—.—.—

— ¿Qué crees que tiene, Kaoruko?— preguntó Kacho unos minutos más tardes, después de que Aoi había ido hasta ellos con la noticia de que el teniente estaba mal.

—Está agotado, preocupado y no sé qué más. Este chico necesita un poco de tiempo para relajarse— Kaoruko colocaba un paño con agua fría sobre la frente del teniente para ayudar a que la temperatura bajara.

—Si fuera por mí le daría unas vacaciones, pero no puedo— Kacho observó a Shouji que abría levemente los ojos y sonreía a Kaoruko con una mirada cargada de ternura y anhelo, lo cual llegó a molestarlo.

—Natsumi— susurró y estiró la mano para tocar el rostro de la mujer, pero Kacho interrumpió su sueño con su voz seria y clara.

—No es ella, Shouji, no es Natsumi; Ella no está aquí— Tokaurin se detuvo y enfocó mejor la visión encontrándose con la verdad. Tapó sus ojos y los sobó intentando que la respiración se tranquilizara. –Esto ya me está molestando— dijo fastidiado —Te dije que debes ser mi apoyo, no una más de mis preocupaciones.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Sí? pero no basta con saberlo, tienes que hacer algo.

—Sí— se levantó y le entregó el paño húmedo a Kaoruko. –Tengo que hacer algo— atravesó la carpa y tomó su espada.

— ¿Qué haces con eso?— preguntó el capitán refiriéndose a la espada.

—Dijiste que tenía que hacer algo... y lo haré.

— ¡¿Eres imbécil o has perdido el juicio? No dejare que te expongas a este peligro tú solo.

—Entonces abastéceme con alguno de los hombres para atacar el palacio.

— ¡Nunca!— exclamó molesto. Kaoruko se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada de la carpa; Aoi que también estaba ahí, la condujo afuera y antes de que presenciara la pelea que vendría.

—Bien— Comenzó a vestirse sin tomar en consideración la mirada reprobatoria de Kacho.

—Tokaurin….

—No digas nada— interrumpió el moreno más joven –No hay nada que me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión— volvió a su labor abrochándose el cinturón del pantalón.

— ¡Te pedí que esperaras un poco!

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!— Shouji se volteó hacia el capitán y lo observo con ira – ¡Tu esposa esta aquí, donde tus ojos la pueden ver, donde puedes estirar tu mano y sentirla, en cambio la mía no, ella esta no sé dónde y con quien sabe que! Quizás algo malo le ha sucedido y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

— ¿¡Perdiendo el tiempo!— preguntó Kacho sulfurado por las palabras de su compañero. Había luchado toda su vida por esa causa y ahora él hablaba como si nada valiera la pena; ahora, que ya habían llegado tan lejos. No podía aguantar las ganas por romper a golpes la boca de ese joven a quien había cuidado desde pequeño. — ¡¿A esto le llamas perder el tiempo? ¡Luchamos por una causa, maldita sea!— lo afirmó del cuello y lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro — ¡No es una pérdida de tiempo!— sus dedos mantenían con fuerza a Shouji, mientras que los dientes se apretaban con rabia en cada palabra.

—No hay un futuro al que quiera llegar sin ella— respondió Tokaurin con tranquilidad, pero con la mirada fulgurante — ¿Entiendes?— preguntó con seguridad –Si Natsumi no está a mi lado para disfrutar de este nuevo sistema, no me interesa pelear por la libertad. Después de todo, ella es a quien espero liberar de su padre, de las normas y de su tristeza—. La última frase trastocó el corazón de Kacho, quien no emitió palabra de protesta; su mirada se suavizo, manteniendo la compostura. Soltó a Shouji y lo hizo a un lado.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero te diré una sola cosa— Shouji asintió con la cabeza –No mueras—. Las palabras de Kacho lo hicieron sonreír y asintió con una mirada decidida. La entrada de la carpa fue invadida por Aoi que era acompañado por otro soldado.

—Disculpen…— dijo la castaña –Llegó un mensaje desde Kyoto con una nueva misión que será estupenda para el teniente— sonrió Aoi con su vista fija en Shouji.

_Continuara…_

_**Partes del traje ceremonial. En mi profile pueden encontrar las fotos de cada parte y un video donde se muestra como se visten los novios. **_

_**shitagasane+ **__Otro capa de kimono que se usa debajo del kakeshita y es un poco más corto que los otros. Usos: ceremonia nupcial y recepción de la ceremonia_

_**Kakeshita**_

_**Shikomuru+**__Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés_

_**Uchikake+**__: El Uchikake es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del Shiromuku como una capa y sin obi_


	4. Actos desesperados

— ¿Cuál dices que es la misión?_—_ Shouji estaba perplejo y a la vez sonriente. Aoi y otro de los guardias habían llegado hasta su carpa para comentarle la nueva misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo.

—Entrar al palacio_—_ leyó Aoi y le entregó el papel a Kacho para que leyera el mensaje completo.

—Así es_—_ contesto Kacho mientras terminaba de informarse por primera mano lo que se les ordenaba.

— ¿Entrar al palacio?_—_ Shouji sonrió aunque se detuvo cuando la mirada de Kacho negó débilmente. ¿Y qué más?

—Diciéndolo vulgarmente: hay que darle una lección a Tokugawa, una lección que lo haga desistir de una buena vez_—_ levantó la mirada hacia los dos hombres que estaban en su presencia y suspiró.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer exactamente?_—_ preguntó el teniente.

**Feudal – My señor Feudal**

Capítulo 4

**Actos desesperados**

–"_Los miembros de Shisengumi protegían la ciudad celosamente. Se suponía que nadie podía entrar o salir y caras nuevas eran interceptados y entrevistados para disipar sospechas. El castillo estaba protegido por más de cincuenta soldados devotos al shogun. Natsumi permanecía en la casa, ya habían pasado dos días desde la terrible noche que había acabado por terminar con la relación que podía haber tenido con Shouji Tokaurin, solo quedaban los recuerdos de días pasados: días felices con personas amadas"_

—Buenos días, señora_—_ saludó Daisuke con una sonrisa sentándose junto a la cama sobre uno de los cojines. Natsumi permanecía sentada sobre el futón y en sus hombros descansaba un chal que la protegía del cruel frio. No había parado de llover desde la noche anterior, y la humedad y el viento golpeaban contra las paredes de la habitación. Natsumi sentía los dedos de las manos entumecidos por el frio y los labios secos; su cuerpo, en cambio, estaba adolorido por las veces que Daisuke había abusado de ella y por el golpe que recibió luego de que ella lo escupió. –Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo_—_. Natsumi no dijo nada, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto. _—_Sé que estás molesta y quizás adolorida, pero las siguientes veces será más placentero, para ambos_—_ acercó su mano hasta el cabello de Natsumi y tomó un mechón para deslizar sus dedos entre el.

— ¡No me toques!_—_ Exclamó ella lo empujó.

—Algunas veces vengo con la mejor de las intenciones, pero tú ¡siempre haces algo para molestarme!

— ¿Y tú? Sabes que te odio, que no te soporto, que me da asco cuando me tocas_—_ Natsumi lo fulminó con la mirada mientras lagrimas corrían sus mejillas por la frustración. –Sólo me case contigo, si es que se puede llamar así, porque me obligaron, pero entiéndelo de una buena vez… ¡No te amo, te detesto!

— ¿Terminaste?_—_ Daisuke se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y regresó a su lado con un semblante airado – ¡Me considero una persona muy pasiva!_—_ le dijo apretando la mandíbula por la rabia despertada _—_He hecho lo que más he podido por agradarte: evite que mi padre descargara su furia contra ti y también he sido amable, pero tú estás buscando que te enseñe como respetarme. Me duele que estés en esa actitud, pero no puedo estar siempre a tus deseos, señora mía, por lo mismo te digo: cambia tu actitud porque estamos en un periodo difícil. Deberías ser más comprensiva y apoyarnos, en cambio te comportas._ —_ Se detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo. –Tendrás que cambiar de actitud y yo te recomiendo que lo hagas por las buenas_—_ volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación sin voltear a mirarla.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Daisuke la había dejado sol; Estaba recostada mirando el cielo e intentando descansar pese a los diferentes ruidos la distraían. Sentía la lluvia azotar contra el tejado y los pasos de algunos de los guardias bajo la lluvia; Algunos perros ladraban en la lejanía y un gato se paseaba por el pasillo. Podía cerrar los ojos y sentir sus latidos como si estuvieran en su oído. Se tapó con la frazada e intentó mover la pierna pero el dolor la invadió. La última visita del médico había arrojado un diagnostico positivo; dijo que la herida no estaba infectada y que tenia buena salud así que no esperaban tener complicaciones.

Por otro lado estaba la estadía en esa casa, según le había comentado Daisuke después de forzarla la segunda noche, todos esperaban abandonar el castillo. Su padre, el señor Tokugawa, quería sacarlos de la ciudad antes de que tomaran represalias contra ellos: Daisuke y sus hermanos y sus respectivas esposas y descendientes.

El shoji fue tocado suavemente, pero Natsumi no dio ningún indicio de querer recibir a la visita; cerró los ojos y se quedo muy quieta para que cualquier persona que quisiera molestarla se fuera. Pero no fue así, el shoji se deslizo con delicadeza y una persona se acercó hasta ella. Sus pasos suaves apenas se sentían contra el piso, era más fuerte y el ruido de las telas que debía llevar encima. La persona se sentó sobre el cojín juntó al futón y se quedó en silencio observándola. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Natsumi se dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos para observarla. Una mujer estaba a su lado: poseía cabellos marrones bien atados, ojos grandes y mirada tierna. Su piel era blanca y pálida por el frio, pero intentaba disimularlo con un poco de polvos de cara y con adornos en su vestido y su cabello.

—Lamento si te e interrumpido en tus pensamientos.

— ¿Pensamientos?_—_ preguntó por lo bajo _—"acaso ella sabía que no estaba dormida"—_.

—Soy Kana, soy la esposa del hermano mayor del señor Daisuke_—_ Natsumi asintió comprendiendo a la perfección de quien se trataba. –Tú eres Natsumi, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos. Quería venir a visitarte antes pero escuché que estabas convaleciente; es una pena, ya que tenía tantas ganas de tener a alguien para conversar

— ¿Qué quiere?_—_ preguntó.

—Quiero ser tu amiga. En el castillo escasea la servidumbre o las damas del rey, por lo mismo tenemos que permanecer unidas si no queremos aburrirnos_—_

— ¿Mi amiga?_—_ Natsumi sonrió con ironía y se movió para levantarse y quedar sentada, pero Kana la detuvo.

—Lo mejor será que permanezcas quieta_—_ Natsumi se dejo llevar cuando la chica la recostó nuevamente sobre el futón y le sonrió –quería visitarte antes, pero Daisuke me lo prohibió, fue gracias a mi señor que ahora estoy aquí; él me ha dado un poco de tiempo para visitarte_—_ Kana acarició la tela que cubría a Natsumi y escaneó que todo estuviera en orden sobre las tapas –Sé que lo que te diré sonará extraño, pero yo me sentía igual_—_ Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida; esa chica estaba muy rara con ella ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? ¿Quería acaso sacarle algo de información? Esperaría a que ella le hiciera alguna pregunta y la despacharía inmediatamente de su habitación. –Cuando me casaron con mi señor pensé que iba a morir. Yo era muy joven sólo tenía quince primaveras y él estaba cerca de los_—_

—Se lo agradezco, —interrumpió —pero no quiero amigas; no por el momento_—_ Natsumi volteó su rostro y evitó el contacto con la mujer que se quedo un buen rato observándola.

—"_Kana Era la esposa del hermano de Daisuke, su esposo tenia veinticinco primaveras, mientras que ella estaba alrededor de los veinte. Ambos habían concebido un bebe; al que habían bautizado como Takeru. En la familia de Tokugawa siguiendo el linaje estaba Kohaku, el menor de los tres hermanos que tan solo tenía doce otoños*"—_

—Entiendo que quieras estar sola y me iré en un momento, pero quiero informarte que no estaremos mucho tiempo en este lugar_—_ Natsumi volteó a observar a la mujer que se había quedado pesé a su rechazo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—El señor Tokugawa quiere que nos marchemos de la ciudad, no quiere vernos involucrados en esta pelea. Así que pronto estaremos de viaje_._

Natsumi se levantó y miró a la chica con sorpresa –Pero si eso pasa... Eso no puede pasar_—_ se corrigió. – ¿Y donde se supone?

—Nuestro paradero es desconocido, pero el lugar que sea será más seguro que el palacio_—_ Natsumi se quedo perpleja. Lo que decía Kana era cierto, el castillo seria atacado en cualquier momento, así que cualquier lugar seria más seguro que este; lo peor del caso es que ¿Qué tan lejos se la llevarían?

Por lo menos ella sabia movilizarse en Kioto; tomar un caballo y viajar hasta Edo, pero si estaba en otro lugar ¿Cómo avisar? ¿Cómo escapar de las manos de su señor? Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia Kana, quien le animaba colocando una de sus manos sobre las de ella. –No te desesperes. Ya verás que saldremos de este lugar, de esta situación_._

—Gracias_._

—No tienes que dármelas_—_ Kana le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Durante la tarde la lluvia paró y el frio invadió la ciudad. Natsumi permaneció en la habitación aun cuando Daisuke le había advertido que saliera a comer con ellos. El dolor de su cuerpo, de su pierna y el mental le impidieron levantarse. Daisuke no la visitó esa noche y por eso se sintió aliviada, aun sabiendo que su tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

El alba llegó rápidamente y para ese entonces ya había podido descansar unas horas: el dolor en la pierna había atenuado y solo quedaba el cansancio físico y mental, únicamente deseaba dormir y evitar el contacto con Daisuke. Cerró los ojos y no notó cuando se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

—._—_._—_.—

Los pasos de los tres hombres pasaron desapercibida por los miembros del Shisengumi que paseaban por la ciudad ese día; encontrarse con ellos de día no era el problema, sino más entrada en la noche o en la madrugada cuando no había nadie para ver su poca desvergüenza al asesinar a una persona.

Los tres se quedaron entre un callejón viendo a la gente pasear de un lado a otro. Iban encapuchados de tal manera que solo quedaba visible sus cabezas. Los tres se quedaron a esperar que anocheciera, sentados en el piso y apoyados contra la pared, con la mirada baja y las armas bien cubiertas.

—Esperemos que todo salga bien_—_ dijo el castaño con cabello largo.

—Ya lo discutimos, Aoi_—_ comentó el moreno con voz tranquila –Si algo pasa nos retiraremos enseguida_—_ los otros dos asintieron y se quedaron en un nuevo silencio. El moreno observó la tela raída de su capucha; había sido necesaria la vestimenta de algunos inmigrantes para poder entrar en la ciudad sin llamar la atención; aunque tampoco habían podido entrar por la puerta principal porque todas las personas eran registradas e interceptadas, así que ocuparon un conducto secreto en una de las pensiones que tenía un grupo de espías perteneciente a algunas estaciones de policía.

Ya habían pasado medio día en la ciudad y con cada segundo se palpaba el nerviosismo suyo y de sus compañeros. Recorrieron las calles rodeando el palacio y certificaron que este

Estaba rodeado de guardias: la entrada no iba a ser fácil, pero no se rendiría, no si ella estaba involucrada. Se suponía que sería desposada por algún aristócrata y la mayoría de las personas que rodeaban a Tokugawa estaban dentro del palacio, así que era fácil concluir que ella también estaría ahí.

Una de las personas que estaba con él se levantó y observó el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las colinas. A su labor lo habían acompañado Aoi y Keita; dos personas muy cercanas y confiables sin contar que eran agiles para ese tipo de misiones. Aoi era silencioso, escurridizo, hábil para esconderse y moverse, mientras que Keita era fuerte, quienes mejor para cuidar las espaldas. La misión era fácil: matar al shogun, a Tokugawa, lo difícil era entrar al castillo y llegar hasta él.

Shouji levantó la vista y vio que toda la ciudad comenzaba a dormirse bajo la noche; cuando la ultima luz se prendiera serio el momento de actuar. _—"Sólo un poco más, Natsumi"—_. Sintieron los pasos de algunos de los guardias movilizándose por la ciudad y se dirigieron, en silencio, por otro callejón hasta tener a la vista el castillo.

Cuatro hombres hacían guardia en la puerta: nerviosos, pero armados y atentos contra cualquier movimiento. En las esquinas sólo había dos y cada esquina debía estar como a veinte o treinta metros de distancia.

Caminaron hasta otro sector: dos de las esquinas daban a un bosque, esas debían ser las más vigiladas porque eran los lugares perfectos para una emboscada. La principal era del Shisengumi y la última daba al lado oeste de la ciudad. Los pasos fueron rápidos; no tardaron más de unos minutos en tener frente a ellos el lugar indicado y contar a sus guardias.

Aoi dio un paso adelante y miró a su teniente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Shouji correspondió y con un movimiento dio la partida a su misión.

—._—_._—_.—

—Buenas tardes_—_ Natsumi abrió los ojos y observó a su nuevo visitante. Un niño de doce años con ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel blanca. La miraba intrigado por la palidez que mostraba su rostro y la forma en la que ella había dormido ese día. –Haz de estar muy cansada_—_. La oji_—_verde se incorporó y asintió, mientras se desperezaba.

—Sí, un poco_._

— ¿Pero, ya has descansado lo suficiente?

—Sí_._

—Como no te vimos en la cena, me preocupe. Quería conocer a la esposa de mi hermano Daisuke, así que no pude evitar escabullirme hasta acá_—_. Con esas palabras las dudas de Natsumi se despejaron completamente; Ya no tenía necesidad de preguntar la procedencia de ese niño: sabía perfectamente que era el hermano menor de Daisuke: Kohaku Tokugawa. –Dijeron que fue muy duro para ti ser capturada por esa gente_._

— ¿Capturada?

—Sí, Pero no te preocupes, porque aquí estarás a salvo_._

— ¿Kohaku, Verdad?_—_ preguntó confundida, no por su nombre, sino por sus palabras. El niño asintió y se acercó un poco más a ella –No fui capturada por nadie_._

—Papa dijo que sí_—_. No tenia caso discutir con ese niño, lo mejor sería responder a sus dudas y que se fuera rápido para dejarla dormir otro resto. –Aunque yo sé la verdad_—_ su última frase la dejo nerviosa, que diablos quería ese muchacho con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kohaku?

—Nada. Solo conocerte. Me hace feliz que Daisuke se haya casado con la persona que quería, pero me da un poco de pena por ti porque se ve que no eres feliz_._

—Eres un niño muy despierto_._

—Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para entender a cabalidad la situación en la que estamos viviendo_—_ El niño se acercó otro poco a Natsumi quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Aun hincado alzó sus manos y tomó la de ella. –Daisuke es una buena persona, muy pasiva y comprensiva pero algunas veces ideoso, por eso quizás no te agrada, pero con el tiempo veras que llegaras a responderte como debe_._

— ¿Tú me hablas de este tema?

—Sé que no lo comprendo en su totalidad, que soy un niño y que no tengo que inmiscuirme en las vidas de mis superiores, pero creo que está permitido cuando mi superior es mi hermano_—_ Natsumi sonrió por el dulce y desinteresado afecto que mostraba el menor por su hermano que la había hecho pasar tantas dolencias en los pasados días. Ella le tomó la mano y sonrió.

—Es cierto, aun no sabes nada, pero como me hablas con tanta sinceridad te lo diré directamente: no quiero a tu hermano, no me case con él porque yo quisiera. Tú eres una persona muy agradable, espero que no te conviertas en un niño malcriado e ideoso_._

—Por supuesto que no _—_ Kohaku se vio interrumpido por los pasos de una persona que andaba por el pasillo, espero pacientemente hasta que el shoji se abriera y dejara al descubierto a la persona que los espiaba. LA mirada reprobatoria de Daisuke pasó por los dos jóvenes y poco a poco se transformó en una amplia sonrisa.

—Así que estaban hablando de mí, a mis espaldas_._

—No_—_ contestó Kohaku, levantándose de su cojín –No es lo que crees, hermano_._

—Vete a tu habitación, Kohaku. Necesito hablar con mi esposa en privado_—_ El pequeño se retiró rápidamente sin voltear a mirar a la joven, temiendo que su hermano fuera capaz de agredirlo por el insulto. Daisuke esperó hasta que Kohaku saliera y desapareciera por el pasillo, asegurándose de que no estuviera cerca, para cerrar el shoji y sentarse donde el menor había estado. Natsumi inmediatamente tembló, el solo hecho de su cercanía la ponía nerviosa ya que él podría volver a tocarla –Así que piensas que soy malcriado y… ¿Qué más era? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!… ideoso. ¿Por qué piensas que soy ideoso, Natsumi?

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Y no me vengas a decir que estas enamorado de mí, porque eso no me lo creo_._

—Tu forma de hablar deja mucho que desear; tu padre ya me lo había advertido_—_ La afirmó del cuello y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad –No permitiré que te expreses así nuevamente. Tendrás que corregir tus modales si quieres pertenecer a esta familia_._

— ¿Y empeorarlos si quiero largarme?_—_ La palma de Daisuke se estrelló contra su mejilla haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que tienes que actuar como mi esposa! ¡Y no es una petición, es una obligación!

—Preferiría ser una prostituta a_—_ No pudo terminar la frase porque él le golpeó el rostro con toda su fuerza. La cara de Natsumi se volteó y cayó al piso con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole el labio.

—No preferirías ser una prostituta, — dijo él con un semblante duro —nadie lo preferiría. No creo que me odies tanto como dices, creo que es algo como una rebelión hacia mí. No sé cuál es la causa, pero voy a hacer tan insignificante tu odio, que finalmente se transformara en amor._ —_ la acercó a él y le dio un brusco beso en la boca que a Natsumi le provocó nauseas.

–_No sé si mi hermano ya habló más de la cuenta, pero mi padre quiere que nos marchemos para que estemos más protegidos... así que partiremos en dos o tres noches. Y en ese nuevo hogar tendremos un heredero—_ Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Daisuke antes de marcharse de la habitación. Ahora la posibilidad de escapar estaba casi desapareciendo y la de volver a ver a Shouji era casi nula. Su cuerpo estaba manchado con las manos de Daisuke como una herida que cada noche iba abriéndose cada vez más. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podría volver a aquellos días con su querido novio que ahora ya debía de haber perdido toda esperanza.

—"_Nunca entendí lo que paso ese día, aunque me lo han intentado explicar miles de veces. El cuerpo y la conciencia de una mujer son débiles frente a la brutalidad del hombre. Los deseos del hombre son más fuertes que la razón; muchas veces la locura es causada por esos sentimientos, sentimientos que nos llevan a realizar actos imperdonables hacia personas que amamos o a nosotros mismos"—_

Roció su cuerpo con el agua fría del pozo, mojando su Yutaka blanca la cual empezó a traslucirse y acentuar su cuerpo. Lo único que deseaba era liberarse de ese sentimiento este la seguía carcomiendo por dentro; ni siquiera el agua fría y pura del pozo le ayudaba a purificar su cuerpo, a aliviar las quemaduras de la piel tocada por Daisuke.

Todo era inútil. Todo. El solo hecho de no volver a verlo, de que la guerra terminara con la victoria de Tokugawa, que pronto se acostumbrara a las caricias de Daisuke y que llegara a pedirlas ella misma... la angustiaba. Nunca sería una mujer de las que se dejara mancillar por un hombre como ese, nunca… antes que eso, antes de que todo eso se volviera realidad preferiría… ella misma tomaría medidas drásticas.

Tomó la daga que mantenía a los pies y la miró con devoción _—_"Q_ue extraño, que el precio de su libertad es la vida de un ser humano"—_

Dejó el arma sobre el marco del pozo y entre los pliegues de la Yukata buscó el anillo que su prometido le había regalado como muestra y símbolo de su gran amor y de la promesa de matrimonio. Se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y con la misma mano afirmó la daga, para clavarla en su pecho hasta que ya no sintió dolor.

— _¡No, Natsumi!—_ escuchó en la lejanía.

Lentamente la visión se fue perdiendo y la sensación de desvanecerse se hizo presente. Quitó la daga y la dejó caer al piso mientras la sangre brotaba con rapidez y el mundo se desvanecía frente a ella.

_Continuara…_

*En referencia con estos datos que he puesto. Ya he anunciado que voy a ocupar algunas personas de la historia japonesa; cambiando las fechas de nacimiento. A eso voy, Se supone que para el año que trascurre, 1866, Tokugawa tenía treinta años, pero yo necesitaba que tuviera un hijo de veinticinco, y a los cinco nadie puede tener un hijo. Así que todos asuman que Tokugawa en vez de tener cerca de treinta años, tiene cincuenta.


	5. Un Funeral

Los matorrales y flores que adornaban los jardines, sumando la oscuridad de la noche, lograban ser un perfecto escondite para ellos.

—No pensé que fuera tan escasa la vigilancia— comentó el más alto del grupo.

—No hables tan fuerte. No queremos ser descubiertos— Se deslizaron cerca de la muralla que rodeaba el castillo. Estaban en el patio trasero donde se suponía que la seguridad era más fuerte, porque se encontraban los dormitorios de los aristocráticos, pero al parecer no era cierto, ya que sólo uno que otro guardia paseaba cada cierto minuto.

Avanzaron otro poco más y llegaron hasta un patio pequeño el cual tenía un pozo en el centro. Al igual que los anteriores tenia escasa vigilancia, sino decir nula, y todo estaba desierto; pero algo lo diferenciaba y fue el motivo por el que no siguieron avanzando: había un luz desde la recamará y la puerta estaba abierta. Una mujer salió de la habitación y caminó con paso lento hasta el pozo.

Los tres prefirieron guardar silencio; ser vistos en ese momento podía alertar a los guardias y arruinar por completo su misión. La visión era nítida tanto como se lo permitía la oscuridad de la noche y la lejanía que tenían del pozo y de la joven; pero, aun con todo eso, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por aquel desesperado ritual de purificación que ella llevaba a cabo.

Shouji, el teniente que iba guiando al grupo, no pudo evitar ser enceguecido por el débil resplandor de un objeto que ella sacaba de entre sus ropas y luego lo colocaba en uno de sus dedos. Se quedo mirando cualquier movimiento que mostrara mejor la apariencia de la chica, y se levantó de un salto cuando pudo hacerse una idea de lo que ella iba a hacerse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shouji?— preguntó Aoi, la única mujer del grupo que mantenía su cabellera oculta por un turbante.

— ¿No te parece conocida, Aoi?— preguntó él moreno, intentando acercarse sin ser notado; pero el brazo de Keita, el tercer acompañante, lo detuvo.

—No te expongas, pondrás en peligro la misión— aconsejo Keita y Shouji se agachó para seguir observando.

—Lo sé, pero...— El moreno sintió como sus músculos se tensaban cuando vio que ella tomaba la daga y la miraba detenidamente.

—Shouji, no quiero alertarte— susurró Aoi junto a él levantándose un poco preocupado por la joven —…pero ella se parece a ¡Va a…!— gritó a su amigo para que él impidiera el proceder impetuoso de la mujer –… ¡Suicidarse!— Antes de la joven terminara de hablar, Shouji salió de su escondite y corrió hasta el pozo.

La joven levantó la daga y la clavó con fuerza en pecho.

— ¡Natsumi, NO!

**Saga Feudal – My Señor Feudal**

Capítulo 5

**Un funeral**

— ¿Qué has hecho?— le preguntó con los ojos casi bañados en lágrimas, mientras afirmaba con delicadeza su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del piso. –Tonta… Natsumi— La apretó contra su pecho y le besó la frente –No te preocupes, te protegeré, te sacaré de aquí— La levantó y observó el anillo que se había puesto. Keita observó a sus compañeros sin entender nada del asunto, prefirió guardar silencio y aceptar cualquier orden que le dieran.

—Intenta sacarla de aquí, antes de que lleguen los demás— aconsejo Aoi.

— ¿Pero, ustedes?

—No te preocupes— interrumpió –Nosotros continuaremos con la misión— Shouji asintió y se incorporó. Natsumi respiraba, débilmente, pero podría sobrevivir; la herida no era profunda y ella era una mujer fuerte.

—.—.—.—

Daisuke caminaba con calma hasta la habitación de Natsumi. La noche se hallaba tranquila y despejada, con una brisa fresca. Estaban en Otoño y pronto comenzaría el invierno y con él, el final del año 1987. Había sido un año difícil tanto para su familia como para el país. La guerra había estallado hace algunos meses y aunque al principió pensó que sería fácil destruirlos a todos, se dio cuenta que los revolucionarios había avanzado a pasos agigantados por el dominio de sus tierras. Ahora solo quedaba esa ciudad y su padre que se oponía al emperador porque los demás shogunes habían renunciado a sus privilegios.

Su padre se veía demacrado y Daisuke sabía que la presión de protegerlos era una de los motivos. Kohaku, Takeshi y el pequeño Takeru, y él eran el tesoro más valioso de Tokugawa, así que mientras tuviera motivo para luchar... lo haría.

Dio la vuelta por uno de los pasillos y observó como un guardia daba una de sus tantas rondas. No le dijo nada porque no tenía porque, pero algo en el semblante de ese hombre lo llenó de temor. El guardia parecía divagar en sus pensamientos, andar volando por las nubes en vez de vigilar con atención su alrededor. Por idiotas como ese la seguridad del palacio era tan mala.

— ¡Hey, tú!— llamó molestó al soldado — ¿Has pasado por el patio de mi esposa?

—Sí, señor, y todo está en orden— contestó nervioso al verse descubierto en las nubes.

—Presta más atención en tu trabajo.

— ¡S—sí!— Daisuke siguió su camino mientras el guardia lo veía alejarse. Por lo menos, la presencia de un guardia en los patios podría alertar y alejar a cualquier invasor. Llegaba hasta la pieza de Natsumi cuando el grito aterrado de una mujer lo detuvo en seco.

— **¡Espías, invasores! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!**— gritó una persona mientras corría por el pasillo hacia Daisuke

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Señor, nos atacan!— Esas palabras lo alertaron. Continuó su camino, pero a paso más rápido y entró en la habitación de Natsumi donde diviso el shoji del otro extremo, que daba al patio, abierto de par en par y a tres hombres con armas junto al pozo. Natsumi también estaba ahí, pero su cuerpo estaba mojado y manchado de sangre que salía del pecho, mientras el hombre que la llevaba en brazos tenía el puñal agresor en una de sus manos.

— ¡Natsumi!— gritó Daisuke eufórico — ¡Malditos! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!— llamó innumerables veces, mientras uno de los invasores corría hacia él con el propósito de callarlo. Daisuke resbaló y cayó sentado al piso salvándose así del ataque. El arma le rozó la mejilla provocándole un pequeño corte. El agresor al ver su intento fallido volvió a atacar, pero su espada fue bloqueada por una mujer que apareció de la nada y lo enfrentó con una katana.

— ¡Señor, marchase!— ordenó la mujer, a lo que Daisuke se alejó de su atacante, mientras ella lo protegía. Los demás guardias llegaron hasta el lugar.

Shouji pudo observar que en pocos segundos fueron rodeados por los guardias mientras amenazaban con sus filosas y dispuestas armas.

—Huye— murmuró Aoi, quien permanecía a su lado. Keita se encontraba peleando cara a cara, dentro de la habitación, con aquella mujer que parecía experta en el arte a corta distancia.

Shouji notó la pared que estaba detrás de él. Podría saltarla aun con Natsumi en sus brazos, pero ella no podría resistir los bruscos movimientos que haría.

Daisuke se acercó hasta ellos airoso, con un grupo de guardias protegiéndolo –Devuélveme a mi esposa.

—"Esposa"— pensó Shouji sin soltarla.

— ¡Guardias, mátenlo, pero no lastimen a mi esposa!— ordenó ofuscado. Los ojos de Aoi y Shouji pasaron a través de los guardias. Más de la mitad se veía imposibilitado a usar flechas ya que Natsumi estaba en medio y podrían herirla, pero los demás se acercaron con espadas en mano, preparados para cualquier ataque.

—Mierda— murmuró Shouji y afirmó con más fuerza a Natsumi. Uno de los guardias lo atacó por el costado, y él pudo evadirlo y golpearlo con una pierna y así evitar soltar a su prometida.

— ¡Vamos!— le gritó Aoi, incitándolo a que huyera del lugar, pero la posibilidad se le hacía imposible siquiera pensarlo. Keita también estaba rodeado, y a ese paso, pronto seria un rehén de esos hombres que no dudarían en matarlo.

—"Rehén"— pensó Shouji y su mente comenzó a trazar su única salvación. Miró a Natsumi y sonrió con ironía. — ¿Tu esposa?— preguntó al príncipe cobarde que se escondía detrás de sus soldados. — ¿Quieres a tu esposa?— volvió a preguntar sin quitarle la vista de encima al príncipe y pasándola rápidamente por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Pasó por el cuello de Natsumi la daga ensangrentada y volvió su vista sobre el príncipe –Deja salir a mis amigos si quieres a tu esposa de vuelta.

Aoi no pudo moverse por la impresión _–"¿Qué diablos planeas, Shouji?"_— pensó, y el brillo en su mirada le dio a entender su plan.

— ¡Nunca!— protestó Daisuke.

— ¿Qué prefieres, príncipe? Mira, nosotros sólo somos tres revolucionarios que no tenemos ninguna importancia para ti, en cambio ella… es tú esposa— Daisuke se tenso –Si matas a uno de nosotros no te aliviara en nada, ni la guerra, ni un ataque, nada; pero si la matamos a ella…

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó el hombre dándose cuenta de su "desventaja".

—Déjanos salir y te la devolveré.

— ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que no la mataras de igual modo?

—No tienes otra alternativa— la voz de Shouji parecía mofarse del príncipe encolerizado que pasaba su vista del rebelde a Natsumi. — ¿Qué vas a hacer? El tiempo se acaba y ella se desangra.

— ¿Señor?— preguntó uno de los guardias al lado de Daisuke — ¿Qué hacemos?

—Un paso, Príncipe, uno sólo y ella está muerta— la seguridad en los ojos del invasor hicieron temblar a Daisuke que permanecía en su posición.

Daisuke se quedo en una pieza, no sabía si decir que si o que no, la sola idea de perder a su amada esposa lo hacía dudar. No tenía ninguna seguridad que ese hombre la dejara con vida, pero si no decidía luego ella moriría desangrada. De un modo o de otro, estaba perdiendo la vida.

Natsumi casi no respiraba, era tan débil e inadvertida su respiración que parecía que no estaba con vida. Pero Shouji le sentía el pulso, así que aun había una posibilidad de que se salvara. Cuando Daisuke aceptara el trato y tuvieran la mínima posibilidad de huir, escaparían, pero no dejaría a Natsumi en ese lugar. Lo único que le dolía era haberla utilizado como rehén, pero con eso podría lidiar después. Observó el anillo que ella llevaba encima y disimuladamente se lo quito, si ellos se daban cuenta de eso podrían sospechar de ella. No estaba tan seguro de poder huir con ella, por la delicadeza de su salud, pero de todas maneras lo intentaría. Se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique mientras que Aoi se acercaba a él.

—No podrá ir con nosotros.

—Lo sé— respondió doliente.

—Aquí no la dañaran.

—Eso espero— Fijó en su vista en Daisuke que ya estaba casi listo para dar su resolución.

— ¡Está bien!— dijo Daisuke finalmente – ¡Déjenlos, marchar!— ordenó a sus guardias. La mujer que peleaba con Keita, se alejó y dejó al hombre volver con su equipo. Mientras los tres se reunían, Daisuke pasó una rápida mirada por unos de sus guardias y asintió con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Vamos!— exclamó Shouji y los tres empezaron su recorrido rápidamente hasta la pared. Shouji se adelantó y mientras sus compañeros saltaban la pared, dejó a Natsumi en el piso y saltó la pandereta con rapidez.

— ¡Síganlos!— ordenó Daisuke, mientras corría hacia su esposa. — ¡Síganlos y mátenlos!— más de la mitad de la guardia se alejó del príncipe –Ustedes… ¡Traigan un medico! ¡Ahora!

Shouji y sus dos compañeros llegaron hasta el campamento. Sus semblantes neutros alertaron a Kachou que los esperaba ansioso en compañía de Saori y Kaoruko.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— ¿Cómo crees tú?— preguntó molestó Shouji, mientras se iba directamente hasta la carpa de asamblea.

—Por tu rostro deduzco que todo ha salido mal— dijo el viejo capitán de bigotes mientras seguía pacientemente a sus subordinados.

— ¿¡Qué me dices de esto!— Shouji, furioso, sacó de su dedo el anillo de compromiso y lo mostró a sus compañeros. — ¿Su mujer?

—Ya te has enterado.

— ¡¿Lo sabías?— Preguntó perdiendo el control, mientras lanzaba el anillo hacia su compañero y caía al piso cerca del capitán –Ella me ha traicionado ¿sabías que ella me había abandonado y se había casado con otro?

—No sabía esa parte de la historia— contestó seriamente. El semblante de Kachou, aun con tantas emociones saliendo a flote se mostraba tranquilo, que molestaba aun más al moreno teniente.

Los demás presentes se quedaron en un silencio tan extremo que sus presencias fueron desapercibidas frente a los dos morenos.

— ¡No mientas!— Shouji lo afirmó del cuello del uniforme negro y lo acercó a su rostro amenazante – ¡Siempre supiste que ella me había abandonado!

—Como te dije, Shouji— Lo empujó y con eso se liberó, sin perder en ningún momento la compostura –Sabia que ella se había casado con otro pero no sabía que te había abandonado, porque lo que a mí me avisaron fue que su padre quien la obligó a casarse con ese hombre, aun cuando Reika le pidió a su padre que no le hiciera daño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó el moreno calmándose un poco — ¡Explícate!

— ¡Mantén la distancia, Shouji! ¡Aunque seamos amigos, no te permito que me agredas!— el teniente se quedo en su posición con los ojos fríos directos en su capitán. –Escúchame atentamente: ella no se casó con ese príncipe porque quisiera, fue porque la obligaron. Su hermano, Reika, le pidió a su padre que la cuidara, pero ese hombre la vendió al príncipe para engrandecer su apellido.

—Y ella.

—Así que no mentí, porque no sabía que ella te había abandonado— Kachou se agachó y tomó el anillo que había caído cerca de su zapato. —No sabía que ella te hubiese dejado—. Shouji se quedo unos segundos en silencio soportando la vergüenza de su comportamiento y agachó la mirada. No solo había actuado como un niño, sino que había tirado toda la culpa sobre su amigo y sobre ella.

Terminó la distancia que había entre Kachou y extendió su mano para recibir el anillo y salir rápidamente de la carpa.

Ahora había comprendido más su actuar, ahora las cosas estaban más claras: la purificación, el anillo que es el símbolo de amor y su intento desesperado de huir de esa miserable vida que llevaba.

Volvería para salvarla y para volver a decirle lo mucho que la amaba y pedirle nuevamente que fuera su esposa, porque de lo único que estaba seguro era que su actual matrimonio terminaría: con un divorcio o con su esposo muerto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó la voz de una mujer entrando a la carpa con delicadeza.

—Kaoruko— Shouji que se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la esposa de Kachou con melancolía —Intento recuperarme. Necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y… en ella.

— ¿Aun dudas de Natsumi?— él no tuvo el valor de responder, así que Kaoruko se apiado de él y no preguntó. Se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven –Yo siento un gran cariño por Natsumi, ella te ama y lo ha demostrado. Me quede con ella cuando tuviste que irte a Hokkaido, y lloró varias noches (en silencio) por tu ausencia. También se acercó a mí más de lo que lo hubiera hecho nunca, para encontrar una amiga y sabes, me hizo tantas confesiones, que tengo la seguridad de que te ama mucho más de lo que imaginas.

— ¿Seguro?— preguntó irónico.

—Por supuesto. Así que no te desanimes. No te rindas, Shouji, porque sino en quien va a confiar ella para salvarla.

—No entiendo… no entiendo mucho de sus actos. Si espera mi regreso, que yo la vaya a salvar ¿Por qué intento quitarse la vida?

—Shouji— Kaoruko tomó aire y negó con la cabeza –Es un tema difícil, pero intentare explicarlo abiertamente. Cuando uno se casa está dispuesto a realizar ciertos… ¡Ah! No, haber como te lo explico— Kaoruko miró a su alrededor sin poder expresar con claridad lo que quería decirle a su joven amigo; Shouji no quiso interrumpirla, lo que ella intentaba decirle era difícil, así que le daría el espacio y tiempo suficiente para poder ordenar sus palabras. –Escúchame con atención, porque no puedo hablar de este tema que no sea con mi señor esposo y no volveré a repetirlo— Shouji asintió con incertidumbre –Si Natsumi fue obligada a casarse con Daisuke, este hombre debe haberla forzado ¿Entiendes? Él debe de haberla obligado a ser su mujer a la fuerza— Los ojos de Shouji se desorbitaron y temblaron frente a la posibilidad. –El debe haber reclamado sus derechos maritales— La mirada se le oscureció por la rabia y agachó la cabeza para no dejar que su compañera viera su expresión; Ahora las cosas se aclaraban.

— ¡Ese maldito!— se levantó de un salto y se puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo meñique –Voy a matarlo.

— ¡Espera!— Kaoruko le afirmó el brazo y lo obligó a detenerse antes de que él tomara su espada –No puedes ir ahora; Quizás está mal. Aoi nos dijo el acto terrible que ha hecho y no creo que esté en condiciones de ver a alguien. Espera un poco hasta que las cosas se hayan apaciguado. De todas maneras la guardia debe de haberse reforzado en el castillo y no creo que tengas la mínima posibilidad de verla.

—Aun así.

—Sólo será una pérdida de esfuerzo, quizás de hombres, por nada. Shouji, por favor, quédate aquí— los ojos de Kaoruko brillaban inmensamente que el joven no pudo negarse. Tenía razón, esa mujer, hermosa e inteligente, siempre tenía la maldita razón.

—Está bien— contestó más calmado y sonrió pese a la gran tristeza que llevaba dentro. Los grilletes de un caballo se estacionaron cerca de las carpas y un ruido extraño se sintió. Kaoruko se quedo dentro de la carpa, mientras Tokaurin tomaba su espada y se dirigía a investigar la situación.

Pero se calmó cuando Kachou entró.

—Todo está bien— les informó –Es un aliado— Shouji y Kaoruko se acercaron al recién llegado –Trae noticias, acompáñenme— los dos siguieron al capitán hasta la carpa que servía como la base. –Han pasado algunas cosas, Shouji— los tres se quedaron mirando. En la carpa había otro integrante, de la edad de Kachou pero más robusto. –Él es Daimaru Nakajima, viene desde Edo por órdenes directas del emperador—

—Buenas noches— saludó el hombre con una leve sonrisa — ¿Ya llegó ese joven?— le preguntó a Kachou, pero el negó.

—Viene en camino, Aoi lo conducirá hasta aquí—. Daimaru asintió y observó a Shouji unos segundos — ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Arizuka?

—Sí, él es mi tío.

—Sí, sus apellidos me sonaban similares—. Shouji no dijo nada más. Observo a su nuevo aliado: un hombre de gran estatura, con piel morena, ojos oscuros y bigotes largos y canosos.

—**Es aquí**— informó la voz de Aoi desde afuera y enseguida la tela de la entrada de la carpa se movió; Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones entró y pasó su mirada a través de los presentes deteniéndose en el teniente quien parecía desolado.

—No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, Shouji— Saludó el castaño al teniente.

—Kaede*... La última vez que te vi fue en Osaka.

—Bien, bien— interrumpió el capitán –Sé que ambos se conocen, pero no es a eso a lo que has venido ¿o no, Kaede?— el castaño asintió

—He venido por lo de Tokugawa.

—Kaede estuvo en el palacio –informó Kachou.

—En efecto, y me entere de varias cosas; entre ellas que Tokugawa quiere que sus hijos se vayan de la ciudad, quiere que ellos no se vean afectados en esta batalla. Si quieres sacarlos y colocarlos a salvo lo más seguro es que se irán rumbo al norte.

—Piensa continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias— murmuró Aoi.

—Sí, — asintió Kaede —Y ahora está peor: su ira se ha incrementado al enterarse que entraron al castillo. Las cosas están más aceleradas, intenta reunir las fuerzas de los Shogunes del norte.

—Él es la amenaza más grande del emperador— comentó Daimaru con voz ronca.

—Si logramos detener a Tokugawa, la victoria estará de nuestro lado.

—Tenemos que evitar que huyan. Nuestra principal misión es acabar con esto,— Agregó Kachou mirando a sus subordinados —...No podemos alargar mas esta batalla— Kachou observó el mapa del país que tenia sobre la mesa y apuntó algunas ciudades del sur, los demás se quedaron mirando atentamente lo que él hacía –Si Tokugawa cae toda esta parte se rendirá, se abastecen principalmente de sus fuerzas.

—Si así fuera— interrumpió Kaede —quedarían sólo las fuerzas del norte...— puso su mano sobre el mapa y apuntó varias ciudades –...Los dominios de Aizu, Sendai, Yonezawa, Shonai y Nagaoka.

—Es una gran cantidad— comentó Shouji, levantando su vista hacia el castaño

—Pero no la mayor parte—. Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos.

—Dijiste que quieren escapar… ¿Quiénes?— preguntó Kachou interrumpiendo la rivalidad de las miradas de los jóvenes.

—Bueno, no todos— Kaede volteó hacia los capitanes: Kachou y Daimaru —Parece que el segundo heredero se quedara… para… el funeral de su esposa— Los ojos de los demás se abrieron por la sorpresa y como un imán todos se dirigieron hasta el teniente que miraba con una expresión atónita al castaño. Kaede sintió el miedo y el dolor en la mirada de su compañero moreno y se lamentó el haber dicho esas palabras –lamentó ser el portador de malas noticias, más porque sé que ella era tu prometida, así que... lo siento.

—No tienes porque— Shouji se sentó en una de las sillas con la mirada baja.

—Descansa, Shouji— le murmuró Kaoruko al oído mientras se ganaba detrás de él y apoyaba sus manos en su hombro en una muestra de ánimo.

—Lamentó la pérdida, Shouji— le dijo Kachou, pero rápidamente volvió a lo suyo –Hay que estar atento a la huida, no sabemos quienes irán, pero no podemos dejar escapar a ninguno— Kaede pasó su vista sobre el moreno que seguía mirando el piso desde su asiento. — ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?— preguntó, intentando ocultar su tristeza. La joven Tsugimoto había sido como su hija durante los siete años que había vivido en Edo y ahora ya no la vería más. El dolor de su pérdida los seguiría por mucho tiempo.

—No, sólo eso por el momento— concluyó Kaede —La guardia se ha incrementado exageradamente en el castillo, incluso para mi es difícil salir.

– "_Kaede era uno de los hombres del capitán, fiel y confiable, se hacía pasar por un sirviente leal del shogun Tokugawa, pero pertenecía al grupo revolucionario. Su relación con el teniente Tokaurin no era de enemistad, pero tampoco eran amigos, tan sólo aliados por una causa"–_

—Necesito volver antes de que empiecen a sospechar— Kaede observó por última vez a Shouji.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos?— preguntó Aoi a su capitán.

—Dejaremos pasar un poco más de tiempo hasta que algunas heridas comiencen a cerrarse...— miró a Shouji —...y crean que ha vuelto la seguridad a su hogar.

—Nos vemos, capitán.

—Nos vemos, Kaede— el joven se alejó sin voltear a mirar a sus compañeros.

—.—.—

—Es lo mejor. De saber que ellos fracasaron en su misión sería la escusa perfecta para atacarnos.

—Sí, Natsumi no hubiera estado…

—No te culpes, Daisuke— le dijo su padre poniéndole sus manos en los hombros –Animo, tienes que ser fuerte.

—Lo sé y lo intento, te juro que lo intento.

El shoji se corrió con delicadeza y una de las sirvientas le indicó al médico, un hombre canoso y viejo, que entrara en la sala que permanecía el shogun y su segundo hijo.

— ¡Doctor!— Daisuke esperó aunque su cuerpo temblaba por la noticia. — ¿Cómo sigue?

—Su condición es inestable, habrá que vigilarla durante estos días. No hay que moverla porque la herida podría abrirse y eso empeoraría las cosas.

—Es una esperanza, mejor que nada.

—Sí— el médico se frotó las manos y miró nervioso a ambos hombres –No sé si usted está enterado, pero la situación de su esposa es más grave en su condición.

—Ya lo sé— contestó ofuscado Daisuke.

—No, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo— El viejo entornó sus ojos cafés en Daisuke y se rascó nerviosamente el bigote. –Verán, sus excelencias, yo conozco la situación de su boda y sé cómo ha avanzado la relación entre ustedes, por eso sé que esta información va a causar.

— ¡Habla de una buena vez!— protestó molesto Daisuke sin poder contenerse.

—Es sobre la señora, ella… ella está embarazada— Los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron de sobremanera y su rostro perdió el color. –Sé que es muy pronto; ustedes no llevan más de una semana casados y ella ya debe tener cerca de dos o tres meses encinta. Su excelencia.

— ¿Dos o tres meses?— preguntó Daisuke sin poder respirar bien. Tokugawa afirmó a su hijo y le dio el apoyo necesario para poder terminar de escuchar lo que el doctor decía.

—Temó ser tan directo, pero ese bebe no es suyo, señor.

—Voy… — murmuró Daisuke, poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose para uno y otro lado. –voy…

—Daisuke, cálmate y siéntate, por favor— rogó angustiado su padre y a la vez enfurecido por la noticia —Necesitas pensar con claridad, ya veremos lo que.

—Voy…—murmuró una y otra vez, hasta que miró al médico a los ojos —voy… ¡VOY A MATAR A ESA ZORRA!

_Continuara…_

*Kaede: personaje único e irremplazable de mi compañera Gabriela Inés, y tengo el permiso legal de utilizarlo (jajajaja)


	6. Con su sangre

A pedido de mi queridisima Gabriela Ines les traigo el capitulo... pero antes... quiero comentarles que este fic tendra continuación y que lo ideal seria que terminaran de leer esta historia para seguir con la otra. "Tamashi Futago" es la continuación y en el 1º capitulo se habla del final de este fic, por eso... para no embarrarles el final, cuando termine esta, voy por la otra. Ok?

Nos vemos...

ahora si...

* * *

-Como ustedes sabrán, la seguridad de todos peligra; la amenaza que hemos sufrido de parte de los revolucionarios ha llegado demasiado lejos, por eso he solicitado su ayuda- Daisuke levantó la vista y la paso a través de las dos personas que lo acompañaban. –Sagami, Emoto, confió en ustedes para dirigir a la guardia-

-Por supuesto, señor- respondió la mujer y se inclinó ante él. Daisuke estaba sentado en uno de los cojines, mientras intentaba no frotarse las manos para denotar nervios. Sus dos acompañantes Sagami, una ninja leal; y Emoto, un viejo general que había llegado hasta su puesto por sus incontables batallas a su lado, le sonrieron. Sagami tenía el cabello castaño y largo, su cuerpo era delgado y siempre vestía un traje apretado de color negro, sus ojos eran verde claro y su piel blanca, mientras que Emoto era un hombre de facciones apretadas y largas, su piel era pálida y su cabello al igual que sus ojos, de un extremo color negro.

-¿Qué pasa, Emoto? Te notó distraído-

-Lo siento, señor, si lo he ofendido. Pero he escuchado todas sus órdenes y me honra que, nuevamente, me elija como un líder. Estaba pensando en el ataque que hemos sufrido y sobre la señora. Es un misterio el proceder de aquellos revolucionarios, ya que la señora no lleva ni una semana en el castillo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que quizás estos hombres busquen darle una lección a su excelencia, si hirieron a alguien que no tiene nada que ver lo esta batalla es porque no nos enfrentamos a gente racional-

-Eso lo hemos sabido siempre, Emoto- concluyó Daisuke.

-Lo sé. Pero… quizás la señora también fue imprudente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella a esa hora en el patio? No estoy disculpando a los guardias incompetentes que no realizaron bien su trabajo y que lo pagaran caro, sino que ella no debería haber estado en el jardín sabiendo que la batalla está a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Has hecho una muy buena observación- Daisuke adoptó una actitud pensativa –Tienes mucha razón-

SAGA FEUDAL – My señor Feudal

Capitulo 6

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y entumecido. Había permanecido en esa cama por muchos días y aun tenía mucho tiempo más que esperar. Sus ojos estaban adormecidos y su pecho le dolía al respirar. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y observo a las dos jóvenes que cuidaban de ella. Yoriko, la mujer mayor, tenía cerca de cuarenta y cinco años; en su rostro ya se podía vislumbrar las arrugas y sus ojos marrones estaban ocultos tras unos lentes grandes. Su cabello castaño estaba desteñido y el color blanco invadía su cabeza.

La otra mujer era más joven, tenía los ojos tan oscuros como su cabello. Su piel era blanca y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus facciones eran largas y delgadas y su cuerpo estilizado que se llegaba a notar aun cuando llevaba tanta ropa encima, su nombre era Yuko y había servido al emperador desde hacia cuatros años. Esa era lo único que había podido sacarle a la chica, que si bien la trataba con amabilidad, era un poco reservada. Yoriko, en cambio, la trataba con gran alegría como si se alegrara de estar con ella. Yoriko no le había comentado mucho de su vida, solo que había trabajado en Edo con una familia, pero ahora ya no tenía a quien cuidar, así que había llegado a pedir trabajo al castillo Tokugawa donde la habían contratado para cuidar al pequeño Kohaku, pero cuando se enteraron del ataque la destinaron a cuidar a la señora de Daisuke.

Natsumi sentía asco de solo pensar en esa palabra: "La señora de Daisuke" el estomago se le revolvía y las nauseas aparecían y no había modo de detenerlas.

-Tranquila, tranquila- le dijo Yoriko, mientras le afirmaba un paño húmedo sobre la boca y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. –Ya va a pasar-

-Tengo asco- Natsumi se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar. –No quiero estar aquí- Yuko se quedo en silencio y prefirió guardar la distancia para no entrometerse sentimentalmente con la joven.

-Señorita, no se amargue- le susurró Yoriko y siguió con sus caricias.

El shoji fue movido y una persona entró en la habitación, dando zancadas rápidas hasta llegar al lado de la cama.

-Déjennos solos- ordenó Daisuke, mientras se hincaba al lado de su convaleciente mujer. – ¿Ya te habrán informado de la noticia?-

-¿Noticia?- preguntó confundida, a lo que él sonrió con amplitud.

-En ese caso, déjame ser el afortunado en darte las ultimas noticias- Natsumi lo miró a los ojos desde el futón; él parecía tan extraño, tan condescendiente y dolido –Estas embarazada, querida. Vas a tener un bastardo- Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida e intentó moverse, pero el semblante de Daisuke cambió en solo cuestión de segundos. la afirmó del cuello y empezó a apretar –Algunas veces pensaba en que podría matarte- apretó con rabia y sonrió –Tan delgado e indefenso. Si lo apretara con un poco mas de fuerza podría romperlo y todos mis problemas desaparecerían- Natsumi tosió e intentó desesperadamente de que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, pero la mano de su esposo no cedió –Si tu desaparecieras podría casarme con otra persona, porque no habría nadie que dijera que tu y yo estamos casados, no hay testigos- Sonrió con malicia –pero… si eso llegara a pasar, preferiría morirme que no estar contigo, sabes- la soltó. Natsumi se retorció y respiró a grandes bocanadas para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire, tosiendo fuertemente. –Así es, mi maldición, te la presento: es Natsumi Tsugimoto-

-Estás loco- respondió a duras penas

-Llámala como quieras: locura, obsesión, amor, como sea. Es amor… extraño, a mi manera, pero es amor y hasta que no deje este fuerte sentimiento por ti, te mantendré a mi lado. Así que resistiré estos ocho meses de embarazo, intentare no mirarte demasiado cuando te posea, porque estar embarazada no significa que dejare de poseerte. Ya te lo dije, te hare el amor con tanta pasión que al final empezaras a desear que te toque-

-¡Enfermo!- Exclamó con rabia, volviendo a su posición recostada completamente sobre la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

-No quiere decir que tendré piedad con tu bastardo. Pensé en que lo perdieras, pero el doctor me dijo que si lo perdías hay posibilidad de que no volvieras a tener hijos y yo quiero que tengamos un heredero, así que lo tendrás, pero en cuanto nazca, lo matare y tú me ayudaras-

-¡Enfermo! ¡NUNCA, nunca sería capaz de ayudarte en algo así!-

-Eso lo veremos. Lo hare sufrir tanto que tú misma desearas darle muerte para evitarle ese sufrimiento- Se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento y le dio un brusco beso en los labios. Natsumi apretó sus labios evitando que él invadiera la privacidad de su boca, pero él no se quedo quiero. Su boca comenzó a bajar por su cuello y sus manos desabrocharon el obi* para poder separar la tela de la Yutaka y ver el cuerpo vendado de su mujer. –Aun así y eres hermosa-

-¡Suéltame!- lo alejó con sus brazos, pero él tomó ambas muñecas y las inmovilizó. -¡No me toques!-

-Con esas palabras haces que mas deseos tenga de poseerte- volvió hasta su boca antes de que ella protestara. Pero aun con eso, ella no dejó que la lengua de Daisuke interrumpiera en ella. El heredero hizo una mueca y acto seguido sonrió. Posó su mano sobre el pecho sano de Natsumi y lo estrujó con fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera, y aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Natsumi no espero, no iba a permitir que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, aunque tuviera que matarlo ella misma… no lo permitiría. Ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar y la debilidad no estaba en su vocabulario. Mordió la lengua de Daisuke con tanta fuerza como él la había maltratado a ella, que el joven se vio obligado a separarse y limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su boca. – ¡Eres una zorra!- levantó su mano hacia ella y la estrechó con fuerza sobre la mejilla de Natsumi –Deberías besarme los pies por darte una oportunidad a ti y a ti maldito bastardo- se levantó furioso y se fue de la habitación. Natsumi se quedo tirada en la cama, intentando taparse con la tela de su ropa y derramando mas lagrimas de las que habían brotado en toda su vida.

_-"Que estarás haciendo, Shouji… por favor, no me odies, no pienses que te he abandonado. El solo hecho de saber que tengo dentro de mí un hijo que es tuyo me da la fuerza de continuar, la fuerza de luchar por él. Por favor, señor, si algo quiero, si algo he de pedirte es que cuides de este bebe, de nuestro bebe y lo protejas si no estoy. Protégelo también a él, a Shouji, que encuentre a una mujer que lo ame, que sepa responderle como él se lo merece. Que no piense mas en mi, si es que aun lo hace, y que olvide la promesa de matrimonio… porque yo-_ se hundió entre las frazadas _-…nunca podre cumplirla"-_ siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.—

-¡Hemos recibido nuevas órdenes!- exclamó Kachou levantando la vista del papel que tenía en las manos y mirando al grupo de siempre.

-¿Y qué dicen?- preguntó la señora del grupo, colocándose al lado de su esposo.

-Son buenas noticias. Relativamente- respondió y observo al moreno que se mostraba susceptible a cualquier orden. –Tenemos orden de atacar de frente hasta obtener la rendición de Tokugawa.

-Es una excelente noticia-

-Más o menos- respondió Kachou captando la atención de todos. –Nuestras tropas están cansadas y un ataque directo no sería muy beneficioso-

-Pero las tropas de Tokugawa también están debilitadas y ellos tienen un menos número que el nuestro- comentó Aoi – No sería una mala idea que todos dieran su último esfuerzo podríamos-

-¡No podríamos nada!- interrumpió Kachou con el seño fruncido. -¡Estás loco! ¿Has perdido el juicio? La vida de las personas no se transa. Tenemos que dejar que nuestros soldados que descansen y luego enfrentarnos con todo-

-Aoi- interrumpió Shouji al ver a su superior demasiado exaltado para continuar –Si atacamos lo único que lograremos será una masacre para ambos. Hay que dejar que los soldados descansen un poco-

-Tu igual- comentó Kaoruko, del lado de su esposo sin quitarle la vista al moreno teniente. –Sobre todo tú- las demás miradas rodaron hasta él, y él solo fue capaz de responderlas con una sonrisa triste.

-Quizás- contestó y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

– "_Cuando Natsumi murió, una parte de Shouji murió con ella. Ahora su único deseo era vengar con sus propias manos el sufrimiento de Natsumi a manos de ese inescrupuloso hijo de Shogun. Después de eso no le quedaría nada, solo seguirla hasta donde ella lo esperaba"—_

Habían pasado cerca de sesenta noches y, según Shouji, cada noche era más angustiosa que la anterior, el pensar que en ese mundo ya no existía esa persona especial y que la desesperación y el dolor la habían llevado a terminar ella misma con su propia vida, lo hacía maldecir de corazón.

Esa noche, la escuadra se enfrentaría a la última batalla. La hora de partida estaba escrita y el destino de Daisuke Tokugawa en sus manos estaba predicho. Lo haría sufrir mucho más de lo que él la había hecho sufrir a ella. Lo haría pagar con sangre cada uno de los segundos que había sometido a su esposa, porque aunque ante la ley no eran casados, ante ellos y ante dios los dos se habían prometido y habían consumado su matrimonio espiritual con ritos de amor y devoción.

Apretó los dientes y los puños y golpeó con fuerza la mesa que estaba frente a él -Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Daisuke, con tu propia sangre- Salió de la carpa, mientras terminaba de enfundar su espada y amarrándosela en la cintura caminó con calma hasta el lugar donde lo esperaban sus compañeros.

Aoi levantó la vista hacia él, mientras se subía a su caballo.

-¿Listo para el gran día?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, a lo que el moreno asintió firme.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más listo para algo-

-¡Esa es la actitud!- sonrió el castaño –Vamos por los "señoritos"- Shouji montó su caballo con calma y pronto el escuadrón se formo frente a ellos.

-¡Bien, señores!- comentó Kachou poniéndose en la delantera de sus hombres y pasando la vista en cada soldado -¡Todos queremos terminar esto, volver a casa y dormir en nuestras habitaciones con calma! Sin miedo a que alguien pueda venir en la noche a atacarnos. ¡Por eso tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo! ¡Si queremos vivir, tenemos que luchar! ¡Por nuestro triunfo!-

-¡Por nuestro triunfo!- gritaron los soldados. Kachou dirigió su vista hacia el teniente que sonreía con tristeza, expresión que había durado durante esas últimas sesenta noches, y acercó su caballo hasta el joven. Deposito su mano en el hombro del moreno y asintió –Y también por los que amamos- concluyo. Shouji se sorprendió por el comentario y luego asintió.

-Por los que amamos-

Como sombras silenciosas y agiles entraron a la ciudad. La misión era rodear la ciudad e ir reduciendo el círculo hasta que el castillo fuera acorralado. La estrategia era obvia, observo Daisuke desde su habitación, observando las luces de las antorchas, que descaradamente, ocupaban los revolucionarios, pero efectiva. Kyoto no había podido reabastecer sus fuerzas por los diferentes grupos que se habían establecido en las afueras de la ciudad, pero aún le quedaban soldados valientes y leales que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ellos. Lo peor del caso era que todos ellos estaban dentro del castillo, ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de escapar, y lo único que esperaban era encontrar un lugar para refugiarse y ocultarse de sus agresores.

Era cosa de horas para que el castillo fuera inundado por los revolucionarios y los atacaran directamente, hasta ese momento lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar lo inevitable. Su hermano Kohaku estaba refugiado con su padre, mientras que Takeshi estaba en la misma habitación con Kana y su pequeño heredero Takeru. Y él, el recién casado estaba en una habitación junto a la de su convaleciente esposa, porque su esposa lo odiaba y se lo mencionaba en cada momento que se encontraban.

Su matrimonio era un fiasco, desde el principio ella rehusó casarse con él, y en ese intento por evitar el compromiso había sido herida por los revolucionarios en dos oportunidades, lo que la habían mantenido convaleciente durante casi todo el matrimonio; y para peor, ella estaba encinta, y no de él, sino de un hombre de su pasado. El médico le dijo en una oportunidad que podían deshacerse del bastardo que llevaba ella, pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella perdiera la oportunidad de darle un heredero, así que lo mejor sería que dejara que ella tuviera a su hijo; pero lo que él haría después con su bastardo era solo asunto de él. Natsumi ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, y en ningún momento había dicho quien era el padre, quizás para defenderlo de lo que él era capaz de hacer en contra del maldito. Suspiró y cerró el shoji (puerta corredera de papel).

Después de enterarse de su embarazo había vuelto a poseerla, dos a tres veces, pero había cesado. Natsumi no daba ninguna muestra de aceptación y su opinión no pensaba en cambiar, además tenía otros problemas, el mismo hecho de que su padre y sus hermanos estuvieran atrapados en el castillo; en vez de haber sido la fortaleza que lo protegía, se había convertido en su prisión.

Un cañón hizo un estruendo poderoso y las paredes temblaron, pero él se quedo ahí, sintiendo las voces de los guardias y los sirvientes chillaban por el miedo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaban perdidos; sin importar lo que pasara esa noche entrarían al castillo.

Yoriko grito cuando el cañón exclamo un estruendo. Aunque los últimos días había sido natural escucharlos era difícil acostumbrarse, pero su misión era quedarse en esa habitación con su señorita Natsumi. Habían permanecido juntas las últimas semanas y ya se habían hecho muy amigas. Aunque Natsumi no hablaba mucho, habían encontrado una forma de comunicarse, una forma especial. Yoriko siempre le hablaba de Kyoto y de los lugares que le gustaba visitar y en esos momentos Natsumi parecía prestarle atención. Yoriko era una mujer mayor de cabellos castaños lisos y ojos grades y castaños, ocultos detrás de un par de vidrios. Pasaban casi todo el día juntas, excepto cuando llegaba el segundo heredero, Daisuke. Otro que también iba a menudo era Kohaku, el niño se había encariñado con Natsumi y le robaba varias horas de sueño a la joven para comentarle que su aprendizaje había mejorado.

–"mi padre siempre me dice que cuando crezca llevare la contabilidad del castillo, pero sé, mejor que él, que cuando crezca ya no habrá castigo Tokugawa"- le había comentado en una oportunidad –Mi padre ve solo lo que quiere ver, no observa que todo esto se cae a pedazos-. Natsumi sentía una gran simpatía por el pequeño, porque parecía muy despierto a su edad. La otra que la visitaba era Yuko, le comentaba que durante su embarazo ella estuvo bien mimada, pero dentro de su habitación y que su estomago había crecido, pero casi en los últimos meses, porque su bebe era muy pequeño. A diferencia de Natsumi, que su estomago parecía de nueve meses.

-¿Yuko, tú te casaste amando a tu esposo?- Se atrevió a preguntar en una ocasión Natsumi. La mujer se escandalizó ante la pregunta, pero luego le sonrió ampliamente y le acarició una de las manos cercanas.

-Sí, amaba a Takeshi, es más, aun ahora todavía lo amo, aunque sé que esos sentimientos son triviales para él.

-¿Alguna vez él te ha dicho que te ama?-

-Ha dicho muchas cosas, que la mujer es un gran apoyo para el hombre, pero nada más. De igual forma, aunque él no diga que siente algo por mí, que me ama, yo rezo todas las noches para que este con bien y pueda llegar a necesitarme como yo lo necesito a él. Que logre amarme aunque sea un poco- sonrió la mujer de perfecto perfil y ojos violetas.

-Espero que llegue a amarte como ningún hombre- le dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa. A ese tiempo ya podía sentarse en el futón y caminar un poco, solo por la habitación y por el pasillo que dirigía hasta las habitaciones de los dueños. A Daisuke no le gustaba que nadie la viera, que nadie le hablara más que las personas autorizadas. Decía que era peligroso para ella, aunque no sabía a qué se refería y tampoco pregunto; se hizo a la impresión de que era por pertenecer a esa familia, los "revolucionarios" como les decían ellos a los soldados del emperador Meiji podían atacarlos en cualquier momento. Esperaba que fuera así, para terminar de una buena vez con toda aquella estúpida causa.

-Ya te vez mejor- saludo Daisuke desde la puerta de la habitación. Natsumi caminaba por el pasillo, sus piernas se habían debilitado demasiado por el tiempo que había estado en cama.

-Si- respondió fríamente –Me siento un poco mejor-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Nada- siguió caminado hasta el final del pasillo en compañía de Yoriko que la ayudaba cuando tropezaba.

-¿Venias a mi alcoba?- preguntó Daisuke con una sonrisa socarrona que le hizo hervir la sangre a la ojiverde.

-No- continuó su camino, mientras los pasos de Daisuke se acercaban hasta ella. Yoriko tuvo que alejarse de la pareja ante la mirada que el heredero le dirigió.

-Te gusta hacerte la importante- Natsumi siguió su camino con calma hasta el final -Te gusta creer que tienes el control de la situación- la afirmó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo -…pero te voy a enseñar quien manda-. Intentó arrastrarla, pero ella con un ademan lo alejó de su cuerpo.

-¡Entiende de una buena vez: te odio y te aborrezco! nunca te amé y no lo voy a hacer. Me obligaron a casarme contigo ¡estoy embarazada de otro hombre! Un hombre que amo con locura. ¡Aun sueño con él y pienso en él y no lo voy a olvidar aunque me mates o hagas lo que hagas!-

-Eres una…- levantó la mano hacia ella y con fuerza le dio una bofetada, que la hizo caer. Cuando Natsumi levantó la vista se encontró con la mirada del shogun Tokugawa, sus tres hijos y Yuka, mirándola con sorpresa. Daisuke se volteó horrorizado al ver a su padre y observar su semblante.

-¡Guardias!- llamó el señor con ira. Segundos después aparecieron tres hombres ante él. -¡Llévensela! Llévense a esa mujer a una de las torres y déjenla ahí.

-¿A las torres, señor?- preguntaron los soldados casi al mismo tiempo, sorprendido por las ordenes -Las torres son uno de nuestros pilares de ataque- continuo otro.

-¡¿No me escuchó?- preguntó furioso el mayor de los presentes.

-Si-si-

-No le llevaran comida, ni agua, ni pan; tampoco tendrá compañía. A ver si con eso aprende a respetar y a agradecer lo que se le ha dado- Los tres guardias asintieron.

-Espera por favor, padre. Deja que se quede en la habitación encerrada. Aprenderá a respetar, y-

-¡He dicho que no! ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Daisuke? ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?-

-Está por los suelos, padre. Ya no me queda una pizca de honor. Esa mujer se lo ha llevado todo- agachó la mirada y guardó silencio mientras dos de los guardias, levantaban a Natsumi, cada uno de los brazos y la conducían por el pasillo.

-¡Kohaku…! - llamó Tokugawa haciendo saltar al pequeño a su lado. –…ve con Kana a su habitación y quédense con Takeru-

-Si-si, padre- respondió nerviosamente.

-Daisuke, acompáñame a mi habitación. Takeshi y yo tenemos que hablar algo contigo-

-¿Huir?- preguntó Daisuke -¿Dónde y cómo?-

-Tengo algunos métodos para sacarlos de aquí, antes de que irrumpan-

-Pero padre-

-No hay tiempo. Ya no nos queda tiempo, Daisuke. Es solo cosa de horas para que el ejército entre al castillo. Los soldados están cansados y no soportaran mucho-

-¿Vas a rendirte?- Daisuke se levantó del cojín sorprendido por la actitud de su padre. –No puedes, padre, no puedes rendirte. Tu menos que nadie-

-Daisuke, siéntate. Siéntate y escúchame. Ya no nos queda nada. Sabes quien me ha abierto los ojos-

-No-

-Kohaku, él es un chico listo que esta tan involucrado en esto como cualquiera de nosotros. Sabe lo que va a pasar y dice que no duraremos mucho tiempo. Eso hablábamos hace un rato. Kohaku sabe que caemos, y ya no hay cuerda para evitar que lleguemos al piso. Es hora de aceptar la derrota-

-Es difícil entenderlo, Daisuke- continúo Takeshi –pero abre los ojos-

-¡No quiero que papá se rinda!- bramó furioso contra su hermano.

-Daisuke, entiéndelo. La situación no da para más-

-Y…

-No podemos dejar que nuestra familia caiga, mi familia. Por eso, Yuko y Kohaku serán los primeros en partir- informó Tokugawa.

-¿Y Natsumi? ¿Ella no partirá?- preguntó Daisuke, preocupado por la decisión de su padre.

-No, Daisuke. Esa mujer no se ira de este lugar. Mi condena para ella es que se quede a recibir el castigo a manos de los revolucionarios-

-¡Pero, padre, es mi esposa!-

-Daisuke, mientras antes te deshagas de ella, mejor para todos. Nunca me agrado del todo el enlace matrimonial que tenias con ella y después de lo de esta noche creo que es el mejor momento de cortar este problema de raíz-

-Padre…-

-No hay testigos que acrediten tu casamiento…- continuó el viejo -…y los que hayan serán silenciados por la guerra, así que legalmente no estás casado con ella-

-Pero mi cuerpo y mi razón si-

-Pues, veremos qué hacemos con ellas, porque de hoy en adelante tu eres un hombre libre.

-Padre- rogó Daisuke, negando con la cabeza, horrorizado por las circunstancias.

-No volverás a acercarte a ella, y saldrás con el segundo grupo- Tokugawa se levantó de su cojín y se quedo mirando a su hijo –Por mis hijos estoy dispuesto a todo- giró su vista hacia su primogénito –Takeshi, encárgate de que Yuko y el pequeño Takeru estén listos para el viaje. También preocúpate de Kohaku, porque yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- el hombre caminó con calma hasta el shoji y por última vez miró a sus dos hijos que permanecían en silencio.

Daisuke no pudo auricular palabras después de lo que su padre le dijo, no podía ir en contra de sus deseos, pero tampoco podía separarse de su mujer, antes, prefería quedarse con ella, en esa torre hasta que la muerte los separe.

-No lo permitiré- dijo levantándose con el rostro oscurecido por la ira. Tokugawa se dio vuela hacia él –antes que dejarla sola, me quedare aquí. No me separaran de ella, antes me mato… y la llevo conmigo-. Takeshi observo el rostro de su hermano y se levanto de golpe, para posar su mirada preocupada sobre su padre y volver a su hermano.

-Padre- dijo atónito –Daisuke ha perdido el juicio-

_Continuara…_


	7. En la torre

Hola, he traido el siguiente episodio de este fic, que espero les guste y espero recibir review.

* * *

El caos había comenzado. Por lo menos algo de lo que estaba pasando era bueno. Permanecía encerrada en la torre vigía del palacio, con algunos guardias corriendo de un lado para otro llenando cañones pequeños y sacando flechas y espadas para abastecer a los soldados que estaban afuera luchando.

El calor era sofocante, el olor nauseabundo y los gritos ensordecedores. Estaba sentada sobre un futón improvisado que ocupaba uno de los guardias que pasaba el turno de la noche en la torre y estaba tapada con dos mantas que le habían facilitado los guardias que se vieron obligados a encarcelarla. Ellos habían sido amables, pero si el señor Tokugawa preguntaba quien le había entregado eso, ella tenía que guardar silencio. Su espalda estaba apoyada en la pared de concreto y sus pies se veían bajo las mantas con las calcetas sucias por el piso lleno de pólvora.

Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Ya habían pasado cerca de doce horas que estaba ahí, y las cosas no daban para detenerse. Había escuchado de uno de los guardias que intentaban sacar a la señora Kana, al joven Kohaku y al bebe Takeru del castillo. E intentarían encontrar un distractor para darles la oportunidad de escapar, pero las posibilidades eran mínimas.

-"Espero que lo logren"- murmuró Natsumi. Ninguno de los tres tenía porque sacrificarse por esa guerra absurda. El señor Tokugawa era un ser ambicioso. Ir en contra de las órdenes del emperador para no perder su lugar. Seguramente él pensaba que su bienestar dependía solo de su titulo*, no sabía que había cosas más importantes que cuidar. Giró la vista hacia un lado y cerró los ojos un momento; sus ojos parecían arder por el cansancio y por la pólvora caliente. Si tan solo pudiera dormir un momento y reponer fuerzas, si tan solo llegara él y la abrazara un momento, seguramente, podría dormir como no lo había hecho en meses.

-"Shouji, aun estarás con vida, peleando por lo que crees es correcto"-

Abrió levente los ojos y observo la silueta de una persona caminar hacia ella con rapidez.

Feudal – My señor Feudal

Capitulo 7

En la torre

-Mi niña- le dijo Yoriko cuando llegó a su lado. –No sabe lo que me costó llegar aquí-

-Yoriko, mi corazón se tranquiliza al escuchar tu voz-

-Eso es bueno- Natsumi no supo que decía, porque justo en ese momento otro cañonazo hizo presencia; tampoco la miraba, porque necesitaba mantener los ojos cerrados, solo sintió cuando Yoriko puso un paño húmedo sobre sus ojos y los empapó con refrescante agua. Acto seguido, paso otro paño por el rostro, el cuello y las manos para refrescarla. –Tiene fiebre- la oji-verde sintió las manos húmedas de Yoriko sobre su frente y sonrió al sentirse tan fresca y limpia. –Beba esto- abrió la boca sin chistar, ni preguntar, ni mirar. El solo hecho de sentir algo sobre sus labios y su lengua la hacía delirar. Tragó con dificultad el líquido dulce de hojas de té helado y su cuerpo sintió que se reponía. Estaba tan mareada que no era capaz de levantarse, pero ahora ya sentía como lentamente su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí?-

-La respuesta no es obvio. No podía dejarla sola en este lugar. Mi deber es cuidarla, hasta que llegue a buenas manos.-

-Eso no será nunca- respondió con una leve sonrisa, pero aun sin abrir los ojos. Yoriko retiró el paño, lo lavó y lo volvió a colocar sobre los parpados cansados de Natsumi.

-Usted es una tonta, pero aunque sea la tonta más grande del mundo tengo que cuidarla, porque esa es mi misión-

-Solo por una misión- las manos de Natsumi llegaron hasta las de Yoriko por un acto de inercia y las afirmaron. –Yoriko, te estimo demasiado para permitir que te expongas a semejante peligro. Huye, sálvate. El ejercito del emperador no te lastimara, no tienes nada que ver en esta guerra. No te sacrifiques en vano-

-Cree, señorita Natsumi, que me sacrificaría en vano. Usted es más tonta de lo que pensé. No solo por mi misión la cuido, sino porque ha ganado mi corazón en todo este tiempo- los ojos de Yoriko se humedecieron por la emoción de sus sentimientos y se vio obligada a secarse los ojos con la mangas de su kimono.

-Gracias, Yoriko. De verdad… que…- se quedo en silencio un largo minuto. Yoriko notó que su cuerpo había cedido ante el cansancio y sonrió.

-Después me dirá lo que me iba a decir- volvió a hacerla tomar un poco mas de té, y a cambiar el paño húmedo.

– "_Durante esos meses se llevaron a cabo dos batallas. Cuando el emperador Meiji envió más hombres para reforzar el ataque, el jefe del ejército no se hizo esperar. Dos meses después y la batalla continuaba. Las bajas eran por ambas partes, pero más significativas en el ejercito de Tokugawa. Ahora solo cabía esperar que las cosas continuaran –_

-¡Kachou!- el teniente galopó hasta su general –Las puertas están cediendo, solo es cosa de minutos-. Ambos hombres estaban cansados, sudorosos, sucios y con las ropas rasgadas, era una suerte que no hubieran perdido a sus caballos. Kachou estaba preocupado, la base estaba desprotegida y los heridos, las mujeres y solo había unos pocos soldados para protegerlos. Shouji pudo notar la expresión de Kachou y no pudo evitar sentir la misma incertidumbre que él-No creo que deba preocuparse por la base, ante cualquier movimiento extraño los soldados saben que tienen que dar la alerta, además los soldados de Tokugawa deben estar más preocupados por sus señores que por ellos mismos-

-Espero que tengas razón, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado por Kaoruko que está en la base-

-Entiendo-

-¡La puerta!- gritó un soldado y los dos morenos giraron a observar la puerta que se abría de par en par, para mostrar a algunos de los guardias que quedaban y protegían celosamente las entradas de las torres y algunos dormitorios. Como una ola en una tempestad, el escuadrón de Meiji entró en el palacio arrasando con sus oponentes y apresando las entradas de las torres.

Los dos mandamases se estacionaron en medio del patio, mientras sus oponentes caían a sus pies-

-Shouji, ve por tu presa, yo me encargo aquí- el teniente asintió agradecido y comenzó a galopar por los patios buscando aquella habitación que había visto una vez. Aoi iba tras su paso, protegiéndolo de cualquier agresor que saliera en el camino. Shouji llegó hasta el pequeño patio trasero que había visitado en una ocasión y se quedo mirando el lugar. Estaba tan tranquilo como aquella noche y las puertas de la habitación estaban abiertas.

Aoi se bajó del caballo y observó atento a los guardias aliados que llegaban a respaldarlos. -¡Hay que revisar el interior! Encuentren a Tokugawa y a su familia, pero no los maten. Hay que llevarlos hasta la presencia de Kachou-

-¡Si, señor!-

-¡Habrán las puertas!- ordenó Kachou frente a la torre de defensa. Algunos soldados comenzaron a golpearla con un tronco para hacerla ceder.

-¡No están!- grito Aoi quien galopaba rápidamente hasta su general. –Han huido- informó.

-¡No…! es imposible- Kachou negó con la cabeza airado por la noticia -Todos los extremos del castillo estaban bloqueados- giró su vista hacia la torre y frunció el ceño -A no ser de que hayan tenido un pasadizo para huir… o para ocultarse- volvió la vista sobre sus subordinados -¡Hay que botar esa puerta, ahora!

-¡No maten a las mujeres y a los niños!- ordenó Aoi. Sin captar mucho la atención de los soldados.

-¿Y Tokaurin?-

-Esta con Keita, Daimaru y otros soldados dentro de la casa-

-Espero que los encuentren. Por el bien de todos, espero que los encuentren-

Daimaru encaró el grupo y atacó a los soldados que protegían una de las últimas habitaciones del pasillo. Ahí, sentados, había tres hombres de cabellos oscuros esperando lo inevitable.

-Por fin nos encontramos, Tokugawa- saludo Daimaru, el padre de Keita. El viejo sonrió con ironía al ver a los tres hombres en su presencia.

-Y pensar que eres tú quien me atrapo-

Shouji dirigió su vista hasta los otros dos hombres y la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba el maldito que había terminado con la vida de Natsumi. Ahí estaba el malcriado que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba.

-Por fin nos encontramos, Daisuke Tokugawa- el pelinegro miró al soldado andrajoso que lo llamaba y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó, pero acto seguido recordó su rostro y su expresión se volvió sombría -¡Maldito!- se abalanzó contra el moreno sin ningún arma que lo protegiera y lo afirmó del cuello, pero Shouji lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer arrodillado ante sus pies.

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar- Shouji volteó su vista sobre Daimaru y Keita –Por favor, adelántense-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Keita preocupado, desenfundando su espada y amenazando al mayor de los hermanos que hacia movimientos sospechosos.

-Sí. Nuestra misión es llevarlos con Kachou, en un momento los seguiré. Solo tengo que terminar con algunos asuntos pendientes aquí- Daisuke recuperaba el aire y se levantaba a duras penas, mientras su hermano luchaba contra sí mismo para no ir a auxiliarlo.

Daimaru asintió, pero no notó cuando Tokugawa lo golpeó con una daga que ocultaba entre los pliegues de sus mangas. El viejo general dio un paso atrás y se cubrió la herida recién hecha del brazo para enfrentar a su agresor.

-Así que la pelea es a traición-

-Hare todo por proteger a los que son míos- mostró una espada que escondía detrás de Takeshi y amenazó a su captor.

Daimaru asintió. Según se sabía ambos eran viejos enemigos y una lucha entre ellos era un evento que se venía pospuesto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shouji observo a Daisuke y la furia volvió a carcomerlo rápidamente. Agitó su espada hacia él y le rasgó parte de la ropa –Creo que nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, maldito y asqueroso asesino- Daisuke se alejó hasta una de las paredes para sacar una espada y desafiar al moreno. –Nunca te perdonare que hayas matado a mi esposa- Shouji rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Tu esposa?- preguntó irónicamente – ¿tu esposa? Maldito mimado, lo único que hiciste fue someterla ante tus caprichos, pero aun así, fue mía antes que tuya- Daisuke se detuvo en seco, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban.

-¿Tuya?- preguntó sin comprender.

-La noticia te sorprendió, maldito-. Sin poder controlar sus actos, Daisuke se abalanzó sobre el moreno con rabia haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran al piso. Keita no podía ayudar a su compañero y tampoco tenía la autorización; Shouji había pedido expresamente que nadie lo interrumpiera cuando se encontrara con el segundo heredero, porque él era suyo. Además de eso, el mayor de los hermanos se hallaba sin movimientos frente a él, y Keita tenía miedo que pudiera atacarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Su padre, por otro lado, seguía batiendo la espada con Tokugawa, deslizándose hasta la parte externa, por el patio.

-Maldito, maldito- repetía una y otra vez un eufórico Daisuke, mientras intentaba enterrar la espada en el cuello de Tokaurin. Este, con un movimiento lo empujó y lo quitó de su cuerpo para levantarse rápidamente y alzar su espada hacia él. El filo arañó la mano de Daisuke que lo obligó a botar su arma por la debilidad. Cayó hincado y se tocó la herida de la muñeca.

-¿Te gusto tocar a mi prometida? ¿Maltratar a los que son más débiles que tú?-. La mirada de Daisuke se oscureció y su cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento por algunos segundos.

-¿Tu mujer?- preguntó de repente sin levantar la vista del piso –Ella fue mía en todos los aspectos- las palabras del heredero fueron como veneno para los oídos de Shouji que sintió el fuerte impulso de degollarlo ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, ese no era el final que quería para él. –Gimió por mis caricias, por mis besos. Solo por mí- Daisuke levantó la mirada hacia su agresor y siguió riendo –Sabia que había otro antes que yo, pero no me importo ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella estaba encinta- Esta vez fue el moreno que se exaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿Qu-qué?- preguntó atónito.

-Estaba encinta, esperando un hijo tuyo, pero ahora ambos están muertos. Ella y tu bastardo. Así que si la quieres de regreso… ¡tendrás que irte directo al infierno!- Daisuke se abalanzó sobre el teniente cuando este tenía la guardia baja. Takeshi aprovechó la oportunidad de distracción de ambos enemigos y se abalanzó contra ellos.

-.-.-.-

-¡Señor!- grito uno de los guardias, al otro lado del castillo, y llegó hasta Kachou con un semblante exaltado –No abren las puertas, no podemos abrirla-

-Tienen que salir de alguna manera- murmuró el moreno. Observo a su alrededor con desconfianza y su vista se topo con Aoi que llevaba una antorcha encendida. – ¡Eso es!- le quitó la antorcha a Aoi y se la entregó al guardia. –Si no quieren salir por las buenas, tendrán que salir por las malas. Toma. Quemen la torre, haber si de esa manera salen de ella-

-¡Si, señor!- el guardia se alejo rumbo a la puerta y comenzó a dar órdenes. Los guardias tomaron algunas maderas cercanas y las colocaron alrededor de la torre.

-¡Si no salen y se rinden…- exclamó Kachou sin titubeos mirando hacia una de las ventanas -… verán de lo que somos capaces! ¡Ustedes deciden!- Durante un largo minuto no hubo ningún movimiento – ¡¿Esa es su decisión? Bien… ¡Prendan fuego!- ordenó la voz firme y fuerte del líder.

Natsumi abrió los ojos y sintió las manos tibias de Yoriko sobre su rostro. Ella aun cambiaba sus paños húmedos para bajar la temperatura. Los gritos aun se sentían afuera de la torre y los soldados que quedaban estaban sentados en el piso, abatidos y desanimados por la pelea. Recordó los cañones y notó que ninguno estaba prendido o tronando.

-Hemos perdido la batalla. Solo es cosa de minutos para que entren a la torre- era uno de los guardias que conversaba con Yoriko. Natsumi removió su cabeza y ese movimiento alerto a Yoriko.

-Mi niña- la saludo con cariño – ¿se siente mejor?-

-Un poco- se iba a levantar pero los mareos se lo impidieron. Tenía el estomago vacio y sed. –Tengo hambre-

-Lo sé. No hay comida, ni agua, ni armas para seguir luchando. Esto terminara en cosa de segundos, ya verá- Natsumi asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. –Duerma un poco más, haber si con eso logra recuperar energías-

-Tengo tanta hambre… que no creo que pueda dormir- dijo con una sonrisa y voz pausada, pero después de eso se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos de Yoriko. La mujer suspiró y acarició el cabello castaño de su ama, volviendo su vista sobre uno de los tantos soldados que estaban frente a ella.

-Todos moriremos aquí-

-¿Por qué no se rinden?-

-¡Estás loca mujer! preferimos morir antes que rendirnos-

-Ni siquiera es por el emperador. Es por un egoísta hombre que no piensa más que en él-

-¡Es tu señor, mujer!-

-No. yo tengo solo un amo, y ese no es ninguno de esto casa- Un bullicio eufórico hizo que la conversación se interrumpiera y que el soldado no alcanzara a abofetear a la mujer que tenía en frente. Un guardia se acercó a la ventana y observo la parte externa de la torre.

-No sé que van a hacer- comenzó a narrar –Están colocando…- abrió los ojos y su rostro palideció -…están, están juntando madera y paja alrededor de la torre- su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hasta el soldado que llevaba la antorcha y dio un paso atrás sorprendido por su visión. –Van… van a quemar la torre- se sintió la voz de un hombre desde afuera. Una voz impotente que hizo que todos escucharan claramente sus palabras.

-**Si no salen y se rinden, verán de lo que somos capaces**- Yoriko abrazó con fuerza a su ama y observo atónita a los soldados que no se movían – **ustedes deciden**-

-¡No pueden dejarse morir así!- exclamó –Tienen muchas cosas que hacer aun-

-¡Cállate mujer!- ordenó uno de los guardias.

-Están equivocados. ¡Si se rinden tendrán una oportunidad!- ninguno se movió. – ¡Vamos!- nadie se movió, pero algunos bajaron la mirada y apretaron los puños – ¡¿No tienen familia… no quieren volver con sus esposas, con sus hijos, con las personas que aman?-

La voz del exterior se hizo presente nuevamente -**¿Esa es su decisión?**-

-Está bien- continuó Yoriko con lagrimas en las mejillas por la desesperación -…si no quieren rendirse, entonces déjennos salir- dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Natsumi. –Está embarazada-

-**Bien… ¡Prendan fuego!**- ordenó la voz firme y fuerte del líder. Uno de los guardias se levantó y observó por la ventana.

-¡Nos rendimos!- exclamó el guardia que había visto como rodeaban la torre. Pero su grito fue en vano, algunas llamas prendieron fuego en la paja y estás se esparcieron rápidamente. Algunos guardias abrieron la puerta y los soldados derrotados comenzaron a salir; Mientras que afuera el ejército del emperador intentaba retirar la madera para evitar que el incendio se esparciera por completo.

Yoriko sonrió y empezó a mover a Natsumi para que despertara y salieran de ahí, pero la joven no reaccionó. Intentó desesperadamente levantarla, pero el cuerpo de su ama era demasiado pesado para ella. Ninguno de los guardias fue capaz de ayudarla a salir de ahí, cada uno veía la forma en salvarse a sí mismo.

-¡Mi niña, despierte por favor!- la llamó acongojada, zamarreándola un poco, pero no hubo reacción. –Señorita Natsumi… el señor Tokaurin debe estar esperándola. Por favor, abra los ojos- las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer e inundaron sus ojos -Abra los ojos- murmuró y se sentó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza, mientras perdía todas las esperanzas de salir.

_Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y cuento con sus comentarios._


	8. Hakodate

Y llegamos al capitulo 8 de 9. Espero que les guste

* * *

Feudal – My señor Feudal

Capitulo 8

La Hakodate

Shouji levantó su espada y con un movimiento rápido, preciso y fuerte cortó la mano derecha del segundo heredero. -¿Te gusto tocarla?- dijo con una mirada oscurecida por la rabia. Daisuke comenzó a quejarse y a llorar desesperado mientras se alejaba de su agresor. Takeshi no podía moverse, había sido inmovilizado y atado por su enemigo, mientras que su padre afuera continuaba su lucha.

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Daisuke, pero preferiría morir antes que pedir piedad al propio amante de su esposa. Preferiría morir con la verdad de la vida de ella, que dejar que los dos se volvieran a encontrar. El moreno dio otro paso hacia él y se quedo frente a frente. Daisuke levantó la mirada y se horrorizó al ver la estatura, la expresión y la mirada asesina de ese hombre.

-Nunca te perdonare- Levantó la espada nuevamente y volvió a bajarla con precisión –Este es el precio por hacerla sufrir- la mano izquierda de Daisuke cayó al piso cerca de donde estaba la otra.

-¡Por favor!- rogó Takeshi, el mayor, en clemencia de su hermano –Morirá, si sigue así- aun en la situación en la que estaba: con las manos atadas en la espalda y tirado en el piso, con la cara hacia el suelo, seguía pidiendo piedad por la vida de su hermano. –Morirá desangrado-

-Tiene razón, Tokaurin- agregó Keita.-Detente. Nuestra misión es llevarlo con el general, no matarlos- pero el joven teniente pareció no escucharlo. Su mente no discernía, su único objetivo era hacer sufrir a Daisuke sin medir las consecuencias que vendrían después. Levantó la espada, pero esta vez con el filo hacia abajo, como si fuera a enterrarla directamente en el pecho de Daisuke, pero sonrió con malicia mientras bajaba el ángulo mostrando su verdadero objetivo.

-Nunca fue mi intensión matarte, maldito- su mandíbula estaba apretada y los dientes juntos. Los pasos de un hombre se fueron acercando por el pasillo, con una calma única, escuchando atentamente las palabras del moreno –…Mi intensión inicial es dejarte vivo, con una venganza que pueda disfrutar- la persona llegó hasta el lado del moreno y observo con desprecio a Daisuke.

-¿Kaede?- preguntó confundido. -¿Nuestro general?-

-Kaede se encargara de curarte después, de esa manera no morirás- Shouji sonrió con crueldad y sus ojos mostraron la ira y placer que sentía al torturarlo.

-¡Kaede, traidor! ¡Perro traidor!- el castaño sonrió y levantó un botiquín para mostrárselo al heredero.

-Al igual que cuando ustedes la trataron a ella, cosiendo su herida sin ningún calmante para el dolor, con la misma gentileza te curare a ti. Lo importante es que te mantengas con vida ¿o no, señor Daisuke?- los ojos de Daisuke temblaron con su cuerpo. Shouji enterró la espada en las entrepiernas de Daisuke y la espada traspasó la piel y se enterró en el piso. El grito ahogado de Daisuke hizo que hasta Tokugawa perdiera la concentración del duelo.

-.-.-.-

El fuego, finalmente se pudo controlar y apagar antes de que invadiera completamente la torre. Los últimos soldados derrotados salieron caminado con resignación, seguido de una mujer que llamó la atención del general que estaba sobre su caballo. La mujer era de edad, con el cabello castaño y la cara roja y sucia por el polvo, caminaba lentamente ayudando y dando apoyó a una persona completamente cubierta por una manta rasgada -"quizás la manta era para evitar que las llamas las quemaran"- pensó Kachou. El general enfocó mejor la vista y observó con sorpresa a la mujer. Se bajo rápidamente y caminó hasta ella dando grandes zancadas.

-Yoriko- llamó Kachou con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció.

-¡Amo!- exclamó la mujer feliz de ver al general Kachou. –Ayúdeme- Descubrió a la chica que estaba apoyada en su hombro, caminado con dificultad.

-No puede ser…- murmuró. Se adelantó y afirmó a la chica, envolviéndola en la manta.

-Está débil, muy débil-

-Y viva…-

-Sí, viva. No pude hacer llegar noticias de que ella-

-No importa- la interrumpió Kachou, tomando en brazos a la castaña y caminando hasta su caballo. -¡Aoi!- llamó. El castaño de cabello largo, sin poder comprender lo que sucedía intento concentrarse en la orden de su superior. –quédate aquí. Espera mi regreso y si ves al teniente, evita que cometa una locura, y que se vaya directo al campamento- dio las órdenes, mientras se subía a su caballo y con la ayuda de algunos soldados subían a Natsumi, dejándola en sus brazos –También encárgate de Yoriko, que la lleven al campamento-

-Sí, señor- respondió.

Amarrados y heridos llegaron dos de los tres Tokugawa: el viejo y su primer heredero, Takeshi. Los dos fueron obligados a entrar en una cárcel de madera en la parte trasera de una de las carretas y esperar ahí hasta que el general volviera de su misión. Ninguno emitió palabra, solo se limitaban a cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Takeshi había visto todo el proceso que le hicieron a su hermano. Si estuviera vivo, debía ser una tortura para él. Lo último que había visto era como él se desmayaba por los dolores, por la sangre fría de esos dos hombres que lo hirieron y lo cosieron sin ninguna consideración. Kaede los había traicionado desde el principio, esté había averiguado todo lo que tenía que ver con Natsumi Tsugimoto, la prometida del teniente, por lo menos hasta que la habían dado por muerta. Y ahora, los dos se vengaban de Daisuke con furia.

Los gritos de su hermano aun le resonaban en la cabeza; Lo mejor habría sido que lo hubieran matado antes que torturarlo, pero una venganza no daba satisfacción si el otro no sentía dolor. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguien hubiera lastimado a Kana y a Takeru.

-Takeru- susurró. Recordando a su hijo que en esos momentos debía ir lejos de la ciudad con su madre. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran a salvo, y también Kohaku. Ninguno de ellos tenía culpa de la guerra ocasionada por su padre y por él. Su destino era incierto, pero esperaba que las cosas para los tres que habían logrado escapar fueran positivas.

Tres hombres se acercaron cargando a Daisuke de sus extremidades. Unos soldados abrieron la puerta de una de las celdas y los tres hombres lo empujaron hasta el interior. Ni con el ruido, ni con el golpe, Daisuke despertó. Su cuerpo estaba agotado por las heridas.

Takeshi lo observo desde su celda, quizás lo habían separado para protegerlo. Él (Takeshi) y su padre como muestra de misericordia hubieran terminado con la vida de su hermano, para evitarle más dolor.

El galope de un caballo hizo que girara la vista de Daisuke al nuevo integrante de esa "maravillosa" reunión. Era un hombre alto y de espalda ancha, con piel morena y bigotes, vestido con una armadura sencilla y sin casco. Este se deslizó hasta la celda y observo a Tokugawa que había levantado la vista hacia él.

-Los prisioneros serán llevados hasta la presencia del emperador en Kyoto, ahí se les dará sentencia- Tokugawa hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero guardo silencio. El general frunció el seño y se paseó frente a ellos sin bajarse de su caballo. -Respecto a los que han huido- esta vez la expresión de Tokugawa cambio y miró al general con preocupación- Sacó un papel y leyó el contenido –Dos mujeres, un niño y un bebe, que responden a los nombres de Sagami Ono, Kana Tokugawa, Kohaku Tokugawa y Takeru Tokugawa…También serán llevados hasta la capital, ante la presencia del emperador quien dará la sentencia-

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver-debatió el viejo levantándose del piso y acercándose a la puerta cerrada, con candados y cadenas, de la celda.

-Eso lo decidirá el emperador- repuso el general –Ahora, llévenselos- Los carros comenzaron a movilizarse fuera del palacio.

Kachou volteó su vista hacia Tokaurin que aun se mantenía con la mirada baja y las manos ensangrentadas por sus crímenes. Se bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta el teniente posando una mano en su hombro.

-Aoi no te dijo, pero hay algo que debes ver-

-¿Algo?- preguntó Tokaurin levantando la vista del piso y encarando de su general.

-Sí. Ven, vamos al campamento-

-¿Qué tendría que ver allí?-

-Solo sígueme ¡Obedece mi orden por una vez!- Daimaru y Keita se acercaron hasta ellos y sonrieron complacidos.

-Por fin después de casi dos años hemos terminado con esta insensata guerra-

-Sí- asintió Kachou con una leve sonrisa.

-Es momento de separarnos. Tengo que escoltar a nuestros "señores" hasta Edo-

-Entonces, nos vemos-

-Sí. Nos vemos en Edo- Daimaru se subió al primer caballo que encontró y siguió a la carreta.

-Bien, Shouji. Ven, tengo una sorpresa que creo te animara mucho-

—"_Después del incendio del castillo Edo, la torre principal de la resistencia Tokugawa, muchos hombres murieron y los que obrevivieron fueron ejecutados mas tarde. Después de eso, nunca más vimos a los integrantes de la familia Tokugawa. Nos enteramos por Shouji que Daisuke murió dos años después y que el que vivió mas año fue Takeshi que era constantemente visitado por su esposa. Kana, quien en compañía de Kohaku y Takeru, se quedaron a vivir en una casa en la nueva ciudad de Tokio, antiguamente edo. Sagami fue encarcelada unos años, y cuando salió volvió a la casa con Kana._

_Kaede se instalo en Edo para ayudar en el gobierno, ayudo en la reformas del año 1889 en la proclamación de la constitución Meiji; esta trataba de formar un ejército con reclutas plebeyos y la pérdida del prestigió hereditario y los sueldos de los antiguos samuráis; lo que conllevo a la rebelión de Saga en 1874, y la de Chöshü en 1876. Luego se vio enfrentado a la rebelión Satsuma en 1877, samuráis contra el gobierno, quienes combatieron en nombre del mantenimiento de la clase samurái y de un gobierno más virtuoso. Esto terminó con la derrota total para los samuráis en la batalla de Shiroyama"—_

Shouji bajó de su caballo siguiendo a Kachou, los dos habían llegado hasta el campamento con una calma única. La noche estaba semi-despejada, tenía olor a pólvora y a humo, pero estaba en silencio. Lo único que perturbaba su tranquilidad era los quejidos de los soldados heridos que los doctores disponibles intentaban curar. Shouji sintió el cansancio en su cuerpo y deseó por un momento que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla; Que despertara en su cama, en su casa en Edo y que ese día tuviera una cita con Natsumi. Que pasara a recogerla a la casa de su tío y que pasearan durante toda la tarde por el campo. Y tuviera la oportunidad de besarla y acariciarla, con ternura. Kachou se detuvo frente a la carpa que pertenecía al teniente y se volteó a mirarlo.

-Espero que te agrade la sorpresa, porque si no, me la voy a llevar- Shouji no contesto. No tenía ganas de reclamar nada contra su general. El moreno de bigotes le dio la pasada y Shouji pudo entrar a su carpa.

Ahí, sentada sobre una de las sillas estaba Kaoruko, a su lado, sobre la mesa, había algunos platos de comida ya vacios y una fuente con agua y paños blancos. La mujer permanecía con una leve sonrisa y una mirada cargada de ternura sobre la persona que estaba recostada sobre la cama. Shouji dio otro paso y observo a la mujer que ocupaba su cama.

Su rostro estaba blanco y las mejillas sonrojadas, sobre su frente tenía un paño, y su expresión era tan calmada que no lo hizo razonar. Siguió hasta posarse al lado de Kaoruko y negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a creer lo que veía. Tampoco fue capaz de moverse y a decir algo, por temor a que fuera un sueño, una ilusión, que desaparecería al menor movimiento. Levantó sus manos hacia ella, pero se arrepintió y dio un paso atrás asustado.

-No tengas miedo, Shouji- susurró Kaoruko con ternura. –Es ella. Esta viva- Shouji la miró y negó con la cabeza –Siempre lo ha estado. Fuimos engañados por ellos. Yoriko la ha cuidado todo este tiempo-

-¿Yoriko?- preguntó a duras penas -¿la sirvienta de Kachou?- giró su vista sobre el moreno que sonreía de felicidad desde la entrada y este asintió.

-Te dije que tenía mis espías dentro del castillo ¿Cómo crees que me entere de que ella estaba casada? Pero perdimos contacto después del atentando que había acabado con su vida, supuestamente. Yoriko se encargo de cuidarla durante todo este tiempo-

-Está viva- murmuró apenas y se frotó los ojos con las manos.

-Ven- le dijo Kaoruko y lo obligó a lavarse las manos ensangrentadas y llenas de tierra, en la cubeta llena de agua.-No puedo permitir que la toques con esas manos sucias- Le entregó una toalla y le ayudó a secarse las manos, porque parecía que él no podía hacerlo solo. –No quieres acariciarla- él no se movió –Estuvo despierta hasta hace algunos minutos. Estaba hambrienta y cansada. Estuvimos conversando y le prometí llevarla a Edo a su casa. Estuvo encerrada durante todo este tiempo en el castillo inválida por su herida en la pierna y luego por la herida que ella misma se ocasiono. Este último día estuvo encerrada en la torre, sin comida, ni agua. Con los cañones a su lado, con la pólvora caliente y los gritos de la batalla. Su cuerpo está realmente agotado, más cuando carga en su vientre al hijo de su prometido-

-¿Mi hijo?- Shouji no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que inundaron sus ojos y sus mejillas y se hincó frente a la cama, tomado las manos de su prometida y besándolas con ternura y desesperación.

-Kaoruko- llamó por lo bajo Kachou con un movimiento de mano hacia él, invitándola a acercarse. La mujer caminó hacia su esposo y ambos se fueron para dejar a la pareja sola. Shouji se sentó en la cama, le acarició el rostro y el cabello, cambio los paños húmedos por otros y se recostó sobre su pecho por horas. Solamente observándola, sintiendo su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Sonrió feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo quedarse dormido con tranquilidad.

Natsumi despertó, pero tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos por temor a encontrarse nuevamente en la habitación de Daisuke. Muchas veces había sucedido eso, que despertaba de un hermoso sueño a la terrible realidad. Y si esa vez era igual, entonces prefería quedarse con los ojos cerrados y seguir pensando que la noche anterior había llegado a los brazos y cuidados de Kaoruko. Se volteó en la cama y sintió el peso de una persona a su lado sin llegar a aplastarla, pero con sus manos cerca de su cuello y su cabello, acariciándola suavemente. Su reacción fue inmediata, era ese hombre. Habían estado la noche juntos o estarían nuevamente y el solo hecho le repugnaba. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y antes de divisar bien se puso de pie, olvidando por completo el lugar. La persona también se puso de pie y la siguió. Natsumi tropezó con la mesita junto a la cama y derramó todas las fuentes y platos que se hallaban ahí. Asustada y confundida cayó al piso, evitando a toda costa los brazos de ese ser repugnante. Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una arqueada. Su acompañante la afirmó y la hizo hincarse en el piso, al ver su reacción, tomó el primer tiesto que encontró y lo puso frente a ella para que pudiera expulsar todo lo que le causaba malestar.

Natsumi ocultó su rostro cuando hubo terminado y recibió el paño húmedo de su acompañante para ponérselo en la boca.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la voz masculina a lo que ella asintió. Abrió los ojos y se apartó el paño de la boca al reconocer aquella suave voz y giró hacia él, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba por la esperanza. Lo vio: con su piel morena, su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros y profundos, cargados de una ternura única. –Hola, amor- la saludó él, hincado a medias a su lado

-Shouji- él sonrió con ternura y asintió –Shouji- volvió a llamarlo mientras sus manos buscaban el contacto con su rostro. Él la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, abrazándola posesivamente mientras volvía a llorar.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo. Ahora está todo bien- le dio un beso, luego otro y otro –Estas aquí, a salvo entre mis brazos- Natsumi cerró los ojos y correspondió a su abrazo y a sus besos. –para siempre, para siempre-

— "_En Kioto se llevó a cabo el último de los enfrentamientos, bajo el nombre de la batalla Hakodate. Entre 1867 y 1868 se desarrollan cinco batallas, culminando así con la batalla de Kioto donde el shogun fue capturado. A estas batallas se les conoció años después como las guerras boshin, y eso dio fin al régimen del Shogun"—_

El médico examinaba a Natsumi y las heridas que ella poseía en su cuerpo. También se encargaría de velar por el bienestar de su embarazo. Kaoruko y Kachou se lo habían recomendado y apenas llegaron a Edo ella fue dejada en la casa de su tío, mientras Shouji realizaba los últimos arreglos de quien sabe quién.

-¿Y?... ¿como esta?- preguntó Shouji preocupado cuando volvió a casa esa tarde. Kaoruko y Kachou se habían quedado con Natsumi en la solitaria casa donde ya no había nadie esperándola. Kachou estaba en la sala de estar, mientras que Kaoruko acompañaba a Natsumi en la revisión.

-Aun no lo sé. Todavía están arriba- contestó el moreno de bigotes, haciéndose un pequeño masaje en la sien para tranquilizarse. Shouji no dijo nada, giró sus talones y salió de la sala rumbo a la escalera –Espera- le dijo Kachou cuando lo alcanzó al pie de la escalinata de la casa occidental. –No puedes ir-

-¿A no? Claro que puedo- siguió su marcha, mientras Kachou hacia una mueca por su carácter petulante.

Natsumi levantó la vista del médico y cubrió su cuerpo con su kimono de tela rosada pálida. El hombre asintió y le sonrió, mientras guardaba los instrumentos utilizados en la revisión.

-¿Y doctor?- preguntó Kaoruko nerviosa por la respuesta. El médico levantó la vista hacia ella, carraspeó un poco.

-Bueno señora, no sé qué decirle- el viejo se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del dormitorio fue golpeada suavemente. Kaoruko giró la vista hasta la puerta y caminó un tanto molesta hasta ella. Vio por última vez a Natsumi que terminaba de abrocharse el obi y asintió, lista para abrir. Encontró los rostros de Kachou y Shouji, con una leve sonrisa y con un sonrojó notorio en el rostro del más viejo al verse obligado a ir a esa habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?- preguntó Shouji dándose paso para entrar en la habitación sin ser invitado. Giró a mirar a Natsumi que se encontraba un tanto pálida y al médico que se afinaba la voz con insistencia.

-Aun no decía nada- respondió Kaoruko con un tono de reproche hacia los invitados inesperados y dando el espacio suficiente para que Kachou también entrara.

-Dígame doctor ¿Tiene algo mal?- preguntó Shouji sin tomar en cuenta a su gran amiga.

-Bueno, joven, lo que intentaba decir a la señora es que no hay nada de malo con la señorita; Las heridas han cicatrizado exitosamente y con respecto a su embarazo, es completamente normal. Tiene aproximadamente cinco a seis meses… y calculando la fecha del parto seria septiembre u octubre, cerca de mediados de septiembre-

—"_Pero no fue así. La fecha indicada estaba en el cálculo perfecto del nacimiento del hijo de Natsumi y Shouji, pero debido a ciertos problemas el bebe nació un mes antes. Un terrible mes antes"—_

Esa tarde, después de la visita del doctor, Shouji pidió un minuto a solas con ella. Fue un momento extraño, incluso para ellos que no habían perdido el tiempo lejos del otro. Natsumi se hallaba tan callada, tan distante y seria, que incluso lo llegó a asustar, pero cuando ella le dijo el motivo de su tristeza, él sintió fuerza, apoyó, y de alguna manera, tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te sucede, amor?- corrió una de las sillas de la terraza hasta la de ella para poder sentarse a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano y bajó por su cuello y su hombro. –Te notó triste- le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso con cuidado -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para volver a verte sonreír?-

Natsumi sonrió levemente y asintió. –No quiero estar aquí. No quiero ver la casa vacía, me trae tantos recuerdos y tanta nostalgia por las personas que faltan. Shouji, si pudiera salir de aquí, por lo menos por un tiempo. Pensé que llegar a esta casa nuevamente me traería una gran paz, pero no es así. No puedo sentirme repuesta aquí. Siento que la soledad me tragara con fuerza- apoyó sus codos en el mango de la silla y su frente en sus manos y cerró los ojos –Ya… no quiero estar aquí-

-Bien, precisamente eso es lo que quería comentar contigo- Shouji alejó sus manos de ella y buscó algo en el interior del bolsillo de su traje. Natsumi miró la caja terciopelada que estaba frente a ella y levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos tiernos y profundos del moreno.

-¿Qué es…?-

-Ábrelo- se lo entregó, pero las manos de Natsumi temblaron por el contenido que esperaba encontrar. Antes de que lo recibiera corrió las manos hacia atrás y dejo caer la caja. Está, con el golpe en el piso, se abrió y dejó caer el anillo que estaba en su interior. –No te preocupes- le dijo Shouji con una sonrisa, pero Natsumi notó que su mirada no era la misma mirada tierna del comienzo.

-Perdóname- le dijo.

-No hay problema- recogió la caja y el anillo, y lo limpió con la manga de su chaqueta. –Esto es para ti- Natsumi observo el anillo que mantenía en su mano extendida hacia ella… mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Es mi anillo… pensé que lo había perdido-

-No. todo este tiempo lo he guardado- Natsumi tembló y se negó con la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños sobre su kimono.

-Yo… pensaba… pensaba en devolvértelo- los ojos de Shouji se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras Natsumi bajaba a mirada.

-¿Devolvérmelo?- preguntó confundido.

-Shouji, no… Tokaurin… yo creo que ya no puedo aceptar tu proposición, no puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice aquella vez- él se quedo en su posición sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-No lo digas- murmuró apenas audible.

-Yo… ya no puedo casarme contigo- Natsumi se levantó de un saltó y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron para alejarse de la terraza y de Shouji. –"Ya no puedo"-

Continuara…

* * *

Cualquier duda, comentario, lo que sea la respondere en el profile.


	9. Un diario

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y que leyeron este fic, por fin hemos llegado al final y espero que les haya gustado.

Sin nada mas que decir...

* * *

Natsumi se detuvo junto a la pared del pasillo, hacia su pieza, para poder respirar. La gordura en la que estaba sumida, más el estrecho kimono le hacían el correr una tarea difícil, sumado al hecho de que su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido por las emociones encontradas de tener que rechazar al amor de su vida. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a empapar sus mejillas con lágrimas incontrolables. Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero antes de haberse limpiado una persona le tomó las manos y la obligó a encáralo mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared.

-Tendrás que darme una muy buena razón, porque no aceptare un no por respuesta. Más cuando sé que me amas y yo te adoro, Natsumi-. La boca de Natsumi tembló y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando. Shouji no se movió de su posición, solo acercó su cuerpo hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos

-No tengo razón. Solo que me siento… me siento tan mal por volver a ti… después de lo que ha pasado. No creo que sea merecedora de ti- Shouji apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo en voz baja todas noches que el maldito la había forzado.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, Natsumi. Y mírame- la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y su expresión se llenó de una ternura única. –De hoy en adelante nadie te volverá a herir, nadie se atreverá siquiera a mirarte con malas intenciones- Natsumi lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y asintió, mientras el cortaba el espacio entre ellos para aprisionar esa boca de labios pálidos.

Su contacto fue de ensueño, no se habían besado desde antes de la ceremonia de Natsumi con Daisuke, y aun ahora su boca era exquisita, con ese sabor dulce y esa calidez. Shouji levantó sus manos para posarlas en la nuca de Natsumi y aprisionarla con fuerza. Natsumi emitió un leve gemido al sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba contradictorio; por una parte quería que él volviera a poseerla como la primera vez, tan tierno y delicado en cada aspecto; pero por otro, tenía miedo de las imágenes que envolvían su mente y también temía por la reacción de Shouji al ver su cuerpo sucios y repulsivo. Abrió los ojos y se separó lentamente de él, quedando apoyada en la pared.

-No puedo-

-Sí, si puedes. Mira Natsumi, cada huella que él haya dejado, cada parte que haya tocada será eliminada- Se agachó levemente y paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Natsumi y la levantó con cuidado. Terminó de caminar el estrecho hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada. No se detuvo hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, dejando a Natsumi sentada sobre sus piernas y permitiéndose acariciar lentamente sus hombros. –Desde este momento, tú me perteneces solo a mí y cada centímetro de tu cuerpo me pertenece. Nadie…- besó su cuello y Natsumi se vio impulsada a levantar la cabeza y dejarle el camino libre –desde este momento, sin testigos, sin reglas, solo ante dios y ante ti, aunque me hayas rechazado, serás mi esposa… cada noche y cada día-

-Shouji…-

-Natsumi, te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- ella apretó los labios emocionada y asintió en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Si, Shouji, si, si, si y mil veces sí. Si quiero casarme contigo- él esbozo una sonrisa amplia, mientras la besaba una y otra vez. Le tomó la mano y colocó el anillo que minutos antes ella había rechazado. Natsumi sonrió mientras lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba nuevamente para comenzar con su ritual una vez más.

**Feudal – My señor Feudal**

**Capitulo 9**

Un diario

-¿Y cómo han ido las cosas?- Shouji levantó la vista de los documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio y observo a su viejo y gran amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- sonrió e invitó a su amigo a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Bueno, con Natsumi, con el bebe y con la casa ¿Te adecuas a ella?-

-Sí, y ella también. A ella en particular la veo muy respuesta, en este momento está de paseo por la ciudad con Kaoruko y Yoriko comprando cosas para nuestras habitaciones. Dijo que quería arreglar la habitación de nuestro hijo, así que la veo muy ocupada en eso-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-

-Sí- asintió Shouji -Cuando le preguntó al doctor que sería su hijo, porque quería arreglar una habitación para el bebe, este dijo que no sabía. Así que ella me dijo que arreglaría dos habitaciones, una para una niña y otra para un barón, para estar preparada- Kachou rió a carcajadas seguido por la amplia sonrisa de Shouji, ambos divertidos por la situación.

-Vas a tener que llevar muy bien la contabilidad de tus gastos… a este paso quedaras en la ruina-

-No lo dudo-

Apenas hubo terminado de decir eso, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando paso a las tres mujeres que llegaban con hermosos Kimonos floreados y sonrisas amplias.

-Kachou- se sobresaltó Kaoruko al ver a su esposo en la biblioteca -¿Ha que has venido?-

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu esposo?- preguntó sorprendido -Antes se saludaban con un hola, como mínimo-

-Disculpa, Kachou, pero me tomó por sorpresa que estuviera aquí- Natsumi lo saludó con la mano y caminó hasta el moreno mayor, se paró juntó a él y estiró su mano derecha hasta él.

-Hoy vimos a un extranjero en la ciudad y se saludaban así- movió la mano y alcanzó la de Kachou para moverla de arriba y abajo.

-Un extraño saludo- comentó, mientras Kaoruko, quien ya iba muy avanzada de su embarazo ocupando kimonos más amplios se sentó en la silla libre frente al escritorio, junto a su esposo; Ella, al igual que Natsumi, tenía que usar un kimono más grande y más suelto del busto y el estomago, pero sin olvidar todos los accesorios.

-Sí, también vimos a una mujer con un vestido color alegre que se cernía desde aquí…- apuntó su cintura –…hacia abajo, como un globo-

-Y eso es solo el comienzo- comentó Kachou asintiendo levemente -Después empezaran aquí mismo a vender ese tipo de ropa-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sonriente con los ojos maravillados. Se volteó hacia Shouji y sonrió -¿Y yo podre tener uno de esos?-

-Por su puesto, y no solo uno, los que quieras-

-Eso es maravilloso- Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a besar en los labios a su esposo por la felicidad. Kachou y Kaoruko voltearon sus rostros sonrojados, mientras carraspeaban levemente.

-Discúlpennos- rogó Shouji, con una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kachou mientras volvía la mirada sobre la castaña y observaba su voluptuoso estomago y sonrió. –No debo inmiscuirme en esto, pero ya que estamos en confianza, entre amigos, quería preguntarte sobre la fecha del… del… bueno, ustedes entienden-

-El médico dijo que sería a mediados de septiembre-

-Sí, yo también lo escuche, pero Natsumi tiene una fecha para un mes después de Kaoruko y creo que estas más gorda que ella-

-¡Oye!- reclamó la joven por el insulto. –Yo no estoy gorda-

-¿Que tratas de decir?- preguntó Shouji, ignorando el berrinche de su esposa. Cuando se trataba de la salud de ella, no había nada que lo distrajera.

-Creo que tienes que preguntarle al médico sobre eso. Quizás es solo que has comido de más y has engordado un poco, pero tienes que ser precavido, Shouji-

-Sí-

-Bien, bien- Natsumi dio dos aplausos mientras hablaba – No estoy gorda, Kachou, estoy embarazada, es normal estar un poco mas… mas…-

-Rellenita- ayudo Shouji.

-Sí, eso- ella se volteó hacia su marido con una mueca por su gran ayuda que había sacado una sonrisa en sus visitas y negó con la cabeza –No digas que estoy gorda-

-Bien-

-Cambiando de tema, hoy hablábamos con Kaoruko sobre el nombre del bebe-

-Ah… eso- murmuró Kachou, mientras arqueaba una ceja hacia su esposa. Ella sonrió feliz y miró a Shouji. –Ya que mencionaron el tema, creo que están interesadas en eso-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun no sabes que nombre le colocaras?-

-Sí, ya lo había elegido, desde hace mucho, para ser sincero-.

-¿Y…? ¿Cuál es?-

-Shouji- contestó Kachou.

-Dime- preguntó el moreno.

-No, no, no. Shouji-

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar sin comprender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

-Cariño- llamó Natsumi –El nombre del hijo de Kaoruko y Kachou será "Shouji"- el moreno rio por su estupidez y asintió encantado.

-¿Le pondrán mi nombre?-

-Sí. ¿Te molesta?-

-No, para nada. Es increíble. Gracias- le tomó la mano a Natsumi y la hizo mirarlo -¿Y nosotros? ¿Cómo le pondremos?-

-Aun no lo sé. Ya que Kachou y Kaoruko están aquí, quizás debieran ellos ayudarnos a encontrar un nombre. ¡Oigan!- se exaltó -¿Por qué están tan seguros de que será un niño?-

-No lo estamos, si es hombre se llamara Shouji, pero si es mujer será Kioko-

-¿Kioko? Qué hermoso nombre: "Niña de la ciudad capital"- comentó Natsumi.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó la mujer.

-En ese caso si es niña se llamara-

-Natsumi- complementó Shouji, captando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Sí. Quiero que se llame como su madre. El nombre del niño puedes elegirlo tú-

-¿Qué tal Shouta?- sugirió Kaoruko.

-¿Shouta? Me gusta el nombre, pero no me convence- Natsumi caminó hasta uno de los sillones que había en la estancia y se sentó ahí. – ¿Y Satoshi? Me gustan los nombres con S. Como Shouji, Shouta, Sho. Todos son bonitos, pero me gustaría algo como magnifica belleza o eterna belleza.

-¿Y qué tal Soubi?- preguntó Kaoruko. Natsumi sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, sí, sí. Me encanta. "belleza magnifica", Soubi.

-Y Natsumi "hermoso verano"- completó Shouji volviendo a recorrer la vista sobre su esposa.

-Se complementan perfectamente- concluyó Shouji sin quitarle la vista a su rellenita esposa.

-.-.-.—

Natsumi se frotó los ojos con las manos y observo a su alrededor. Era un caluroso día de verano y la ventana estaba cerrada, haciendo asfixiante el aire de la habitación. Shouji no estaba a su lado, y recordó algo sobre lo que dijo la noche anterior, que necesitaba ir a la estación de policía por una nota que había recibido.

Yoriko entró en la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos y la dejó junto a la cama de Natsumi. Según la cuenta del médico, Natsumi tenía ocho meses de embarazo, por lo que Kaoruko debía estar casi preparada para el parto. Kachou le impedía salir de la casa por temor a que sufriera los dolores en un lugar inadecuado, así que Natsumi y Shouji iban a menudo a visitarla. No vivían lejos de ellos, a unas cuatro cuadras, y siempre podían ir en carruaje.

-Buenos días, señora ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Yoriko con una gran sonrisa mientras abría una de las ventanas.

-Sí. He dormido bien. Pero… has sabido algo de Kaoruko-

-No. he mandado a una de las chicas a preguntar por la salud de la señora. Así que mientras esperamos respuestas comamos-

-Sí- Natsumi, quien aun estaba recostada se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa, pero sintió que toda la habitación le daba vueltas y se vio obligada a afirmarse de la silla para no caer.

-¿Señora, se siente bien?- preguntó la mujer asustada por su comportamiento y afirmándola con cuidado. Natsumi asintió y se sentó, pero en el momento que se sentaba un fuerte dolor cruzó su cuerpo y la hizo gritar. -¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa?-

-No lo sé- Natsumi se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Venga- Yoriko la obligó a levantarse –Acuéstese en la cama- Natsumi, a duras penas caminó hasta la cama, pero antes de llegar sintió como si algo se rompía en su estomago y una gran cantidad de liquido se deslizó por sus piernas. Ella lloró confundida por lo ocurrido y se afirmó de la cama. –No se preocupe- dijo Yoriko casi histérica –Es normal, es normal. Es el bebe, ya viene-

-No. todavía no. aun falta mucho tiempo-

-Pero parece que se adelanto… un poco- Con toda la fuerza que reunió y con la ayuda de Natsumi, Yoriko la recostó sobre la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, dando gritos hacia la parte baja de la casa.

-Aun falta mucho- murmuró la castaña cerrando los ojos. Sintió los gritos de Yoriko cada vez alejándose más.

-¡Traigan a un medico! ¡Vayan por el señor! Mi niña va a tener a su bebe. ¡Corran, corran!-

—"_Desde ese momento las versiones son distintas y contradictorias. Supe, que despertó horas después y…_

_Sintió las manos frías de un hombre sobre su frente y su cuello. Levantó la vista y respiró por la boca con dificultad, mientras un profundo dolor cruzaba su cuerpo._ -¿Shouji?- _preguntó._

-Sí, amor. Estoy aquí- _El moreno cambió el paño de su frente y le sonrió mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su cabello._ -Adivina que…- _ella negó. Su mente no era suficiente para razonar, pensar, ni siquiera pedir_ -… Nació el bebe de Kaoruko esta mañana. Fue un barón, así que ya sabes el nombre-

-Entonces, el nuestro tendrá que ser una niña para que se quede con Shouji-

-Sí. Debe serlo. Eso espero-_ Natsumi sonrió y cerró los ojos. _

…_Fueron pocos los momentos en que estuvo despierta. El médico se escudaba en las fuertes contracciones y ningún medicamento para calmarlas. Comentó, también, que el parto de Kaoruko fue igual de intenso, y que el señor Kachou casi se volvió loco por la circunstancias. El pequeño Shouji había nacido durante la mañana, cerca de las nueve._

_Natsumi volvió a despertar gimiendo, por el dolor que no amenguaba con nada. Shouji observaba al doctor como un perro asesino, mientras el hombre de edad hacia todo lo posible por calmarlo y decirle que ese era un proceso natural._

_Fue ese día, un 13 de agosto en que nació el primero de los mellizos Tokaurin. Su nombre fue Soubi. Cuando Yoriko se lo entregó ya limpió y con las mejillas pálidas y pidiendo a gritos un poco de comida, el corazón de Shouji se englobó y lo paseó cerca de su mujer para que ella lo viera. Pero, se sintió más feliz cuando se enteró que no era el único._

_Quince minutos después nació una niña, más gritona que el anterior y con las mejillas sonrojadas que fue dejada junto a su madre inmediatamente. _

_Yoriko había servido como partera en la casa de Kachou, mientras trabajo ahí, y conocía en parte el oficio, por eso se alarmó cuando vio que Natsumi se iba quedando dormida después del parto. El médico en cambio dijo que era normal que la madre estuviera cansada y más cuando se habían tenido dos niños de una vez. Fue por ese motivo que la sirvienta se tranquilizo, pero no sin dejar una chispa de duda sobre el señor de la casa._

_Pasaron horas hasta que Natsumi volviera a despertar. Para ese momento la habitación ya había sido aseada, al igual que ella, pero su semblante no mejoró mucho. _

-¿Los has visto?-_ preguntó Shouji cuando Natsumi despertó mas entrada en la noche._

-Si… son… iguales-

-Lo sé- _sonrió él, notando el cansancio en la voz de su esposa y la falta de emoción. _-¿Ya sabes cómo les pondremos?

-Si…-

-Finalmente ocuparemos las dos habitaciones que has preparado… y… y compraremos ropa de colores, con esos vestidos que ahora andan de moda para las niñas-

-Shouji…- _murmuró apenas._

-Y también a ti…- _sin saber porque un profundo vacio se formó en su pecho que lo amenazó con estallar en lagrimas. _-…Te comprare todo lo que quieras, tendremos que tener otros sirvientes para que cuiden a los dos, porque tu sola no podrás con todo… y… y Soubi irá a las mejores escuelas, Natsumi en cambio tendrá que estudiar aquí*, tendremos que contratar a profesores para que le enseñen. Y…-

-Shouji…-_ ella intentó levantar la mano hacía él, pero esta cayó a medio camino. Shouji, desesperado por lo ocurrido le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. _

-Dime…- _su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos ya mostraban sus primeras lágrimas. Las palabras del médico habían despertado un miedo en su interior que no dejaba de carcomerlo a cada segundo -"Esto es un caso nuevo. Son muy pocos los embarazos dobles y temo porque la madre no vaya a resistir"- por esas palabras, Shouji se valió de toda la fuerza de voluntad para no asesinar a ese hombre._

-Prométeme… que… no los de-jaras-

-¡Por supuesto! Ninguno de los dos los dejara- contestó nervioso.

-Yo no… creo… que… pue-da.-

-Natsumi, no digas esas cosas. Veras que solo estas cansada- _sus mejillas se inundaron de lagrimas intentando mantener la voz firme_ –Cuando descanses lo suficiente podrás ir a verlos y pensaras diferente-

-Shouji…

-¡Lucha! Tú no eres una mujer débil, eres fuerte y podrás…- _su voz se cortó y se recostó sobre el pecho de ella para poder llorar sin contenerse _–No quiero perderte-

-No… lo… harás. Nunca- _sintió la mano de ella que acariciaba su cabeza como a un niño._

-No te vayas, no te alejes de mi aun nos falta mucho por… estar juntos. Yo… te amo tanto que no podre soportar mi miserable vida sin ti-

-Por ellos… tie-nes que… sopor-tar todo-_ Shouji maldijo mientras asentía. Ya no había mas remedio, solo esperar a que ocurriera lo que tenía que pasar. Si Natsumi estaba en la mañana con buena salud, se volvería loco de alegría, pero si ella, si ella estaba… tendría que aferrarse a su vida como fuera y tragarse toda esa amargura para continuar._

_Lloró y amargamente cuando la mano que acariciaba su cabello no volvió a moverse. _

_Esa noche, un 14 de agosto de 1868 mi madre falleció. Mi padre aun lleva su recuerdo arraigado en su mente y las ganas de irse con ella. He escuchado, como en las noches solitarias en su despacho toma el retrato de ella y llora profundamente por la tristeza de su ausencia._

_Son enormes lágrimas de pesadilla sobre su corazón que no lo dejan vivir tranquilo. Son lagrimas que un día harán que él nos abandone, pero si con eso logra la felicidad que le hace falta, entonces, con el dolor de mi alma, sé que estaré de alguna manera feliz porque pueda cumplir con su dicha"- _

El ojiazul levantó la vista cuando el carruaje se detuvo en la calle frente a la mansión de los Tokaurin, enseguida salió desde la casa una niña seguida de un hombre mayor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada cargada de ternura.

Uno de los lacayos abrió la puerta del carruaje, y el ojiazul pudo asomarse, para bajarse, pero apenas hubo bajado el primer escalón la pequeña, de su misma estatura, cayó sobre él. No se dio cuenta, por las emociones de dicha al ver a su familia, que el cuaderno ya no estaba en sus manos.

-Hola, Natsumi-

-Soubi, ha pasado mucho tiempo- lo saludó ella dándole largos besos en las mejillas.

-Vamos, vamos- Interrumpió el moreno que caminaba hacia ellos. –Natsumi, deja a tu hermano bajar-

-Sí- ella se apartó y arregló sus faldas que se habían arremolinado cerca de las rodillas. Su vestido rosado hizo reír al ojiazul a carcajadas.

-Pareces una dama- se burló, mientras la pequeña ojiverde hacia una mueca.

-¿Quieres ver que tan dama soy?- se abalanzó contra su hermano, mientras le afirmaba del cuello y apretaba.

-Basta de ese comportamiento. No quiero que juegan así- el hombre moreno los impulso a ambos hacia la entrada de la casa –Entren que ya es hora de cenar.-

-Papa- llamó el pequeño niño vestido con un traje café y con una camisa blanca –Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenido, Soubi- saludó Shouji mientras le acariciaba el cabello. El muchacho fue arrastrado dentro de la casa por su hermana.

-¿Señor?- preguntó uno de los lacayos que interrumpió al señor cuando iba a entrar –Se ha quedado esto- le entregó un cuaderno con tapa de cuero negra. –Es del joven-

-Bien. Yo se lo entrego- El moreno revisó el titulo del cuaderno y sonrió al leer el nombre –"My señor feudal"- De un movimiento automático lo abrió y leyó la ultima parte de la historia, sin llegar a comprender en su totalidad el contenido ahí escrito.

"_Esa noche- _leyó_ -un 14 de agosto de 1868 mi madre falleció. Mi padre aun lleva su recuerdo arraigado en su mente y las ganas de irse con ella. He escuchado, como en las noches solitarias en su despacho toma el retrato de ella y llora profundamente por la tristeza de su ausencia._

_Son enormes lágrimas de pesadilla sobre su corazón que no lo dejan vivir tranquilo. Son lagrimas que un día harán que él nos abandone, pero si con eso logra la felicidad que le hace falta, entonces, con el dolor de mi alma, sé que estaré de alguna manera feliz porque pueda cumplir con su dicha"- _Negó con la cabeza, mientras se apoyaba sobre el marco de la escalera, de paso hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, con los ojos medios hinchados por las emociones fluidas y la dicha de ver a ambos jóvenes ahí.

-Nunca, piensen que los abandonare- dijo de repente. Los mellizos levantaron sus ojos de colores hacía el moreno –Sin importar cuánto dolor tenga, sin importar si me estoy muriendo, nunca, escúchenme bien, yo nunca los dejare. Son el preciado regalo que su madre me ha dado y el único hermoso recuerdo que conservo de ella- los ojos del oji-azul+ se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras su padre iba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. –Ya tienes doce años, debes saberlo, Soubi, que ustedes son mi vida… lo único que me mantiene con vida-

-Papá- murmuró apenado el muchacho.

-Sin importar nada. Ustedes no fueron la causa de la muerte de su madre y no los odio por nada, es más, los amo, porque ella con todas sus fuerzas los trajo al mundo. No hay alguien que los ame más que yo- Soubi asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía un abrazo desde la espalda. –Mi pequeño Soubi, gracias por ser mi hijo- los ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas que cayeron sobre el traje de su padre. Sintió las manos pequeñas de alguien en su espalda y supo enseguida que se trataba de su melliza. –A ti también te amo, Natsumi- dijo Shouji, y los dos niños se abrazaron fuertemente al cuello de su padre. _–Y a un te amo, amor, con la misma intensidad de siempre-_ dijo en pensamientos, mientras sus ojos miraban el enorme cuadro, que colgaba en el centro del comedor, de la señora de la casa.

FIN

*Discriminación a las mujeres; por eso no puede ir a un colegio como Soubi.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado porque... TIENE CONTINUACION... JAJAJAJA... y ya esta lista.

Nos vemos proximamente. Saga feudal - 1º - My señor Feudal. Continuara...

Bye bye


End file.
